Bed and Breakfast
by luffy093
Summary: Blaine rompt avec Sebastian et part en vacances dans un B&B. Il y rencontre Kurt, un jeune arrogant avec un look de bad boy. Il est loin de se douter de l'aventure dans laquelle il s'est lancé.
1. Chapter 1

**B§B**

**Chapitre 1 :**

C'était mon dernier été à Westerville avant mon entrée à la NYADA l'année d'après. _Je vais quitter cette ville, mes amis wes et David, les warblers et Sébastian. _Me disais-je. D'ailleurs pour me féliciter de mon acceptation dans cette prestigieuse école, mon frère Cooper m'avait payé des vacances dans un Bed and Breakfast. Pour lui c'était le meilleur endroit au monde pour se reposer.

« Heu, sans vouloir te vexer coop je n'ai que 17 ans je ne suis pas fatigué ! »lança Blaine à son frère.

« Tu insinues que je suis un vieux Blaine ? » répondit-il d'un air offensé.

« Non, juste que … bon ok merci c'est gentil » répondis-je en souriant.

Mon frère, je ne le voyais que deux fois par an, à mon anniversaire et à Noël. Il disait que son emploi du temps est trop surchargé pour revenir tous les week-ends dans cette ville de ploucs ! C'est ses mots et je devais avouer qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort quand on regarde :

« Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, je viens de Westerville en Ohio ! »

La plupart des gens me regardais et me disais :

« Connaît pas. »

D'ailleurs, lors de notre dernier Noël on avait fait un duo assez sympa sur Duran Duran. Se remémora-t-il en souriant. Mais pour lui je n'avais aucun talent même si je savais qu'il pensait le contraire. Je devais préparer ma valise pour partir dans ce Bed and Breakfast demain en fin de matinée. Pour ma dernière soirée en ville, j'avais invité Wes et David à assister au dernier match de la saison de foot du lycée McKinley high, une école publique à l'extérieur de la ville. Le lendemain, je devais voir mon copain qui allait devenir mon ex. Je ne pouvais pas continuer avec lui, je ne ressentais rien pour lui, en fait ça n'était que physique entre nous. On avait rendez-vous au Lima Bean, c'était un café pour étudiants de tout lycée confondu mais surtout le repaire préféré des Warblers. Je m'étais assis près d'une fenêtre et je regardais les étudiants de Mckinley courir dans tous les sens en criant :

« C'est les vacances »

On était en vacances depuis trois semaines, mais certain en cours de rattrapage. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il était là dans son habit du parfait Warblers, le sourire aux lèvres. _Ces lèvres qui m'ont fait vibrer si souvent,_ pensa-t-il avec regrets. Quand il s'approcha de moi, mes mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

« Hey ! Honey. » Me lança-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

« Salut Sébastian. » Répondis-je avec un sourire pas très joyeux.

« Je suis en retard ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non juste à l'heure, je viens à peine d'arriver ! »

« T'as fait tes valises prêt à voguer vers un nouvel horizon ? »me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours, c'est juste des vacances ! » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Oui je sais, mais tu vas me manquer ! » me lança-t-il avec un regard si tendre que je me sentis mal d'un coup.

« Eh bien, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te voir. »

« Oh ! Je vais te manquer Honey ?! »

« C'est fini. »Répondis-je d'un ton sec. Il me lança un regard de chien battu qui aurait pu me faire fondre sur place il y a encore quelques mois lors de son entrée à la Dalton academy.

Un silence s'installa .

« Je n'y arrive pas. » Je détournais le regard.

« Tu n'arrives pas à quoi » me demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

« Être amoureux ! » répondis-je en me remuant sur ma chaise.

« Eh bien, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins Anderson ! »me répondait-il sur un ton entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Quand il était vexé ou énervé il appelait les gens par leur Nom de famille, quelque chose qui m'horripilait souvent.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »me demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que je n'ai aucun sentiments pour toi … » répondis-je. A ce moment-là, nos regards se sont croisés, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse détourner le regard.

Il me coupa la parole sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

« C'est le sexe le problème ? »me demanda-t-il.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, je devais avouer qu'il était parfait sur ce point.

Mais ce que je recherchais c'était un amour pur, vrai, qui me fasse vibrer, je voulais ressentir des papillons dans mon ventre, et Sébastian ne m'apportait rien de tout ça.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, même si j'étais totalement terrifié à l'idée de lui briser le cœur.

« Je ne regrette rien de notre histoire mais je veux arrêter, je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas c'est tout. Je suis désolé. » Répondit Blaine.

« Trop tard pour les excuses ! »

« Ne le prend pas comme ça Seb s'il te plait. »

« Ah oui et comment je dois le prendre ? Toi tu ne ressens peut être rien. Mais moi si, et toutes les excuses du monde ne changerons pas ce que je ressens. »

« On reste comme même amis ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je ne crois pas. On verra si tu pourras finir ta dernière année avec ta conscience .Sur ce, bonnes vacances Anderson ! » me lança-t-il avec un regard de mépris.

Je restais sans voix. Je ne savais pas quoi dire après ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Je le regardais traverser la rue et monter dans sa décapotable rouge qui pendant un instant me rappela Notre première fois. Cela me fit sourire, c'est sur, je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'avais attendu qu'il parte pour partir à mon tour. Je suis directement allé chez Wes pour qu'il me conduise à la gare.

« Eh bien, tant a mis du temps Anderson » me lança Wes en ouvrant la porte.

« J'ai été retardé désolé. »Répondis-je d'un air triste.

« Ouhla , Vu ta tête ,je suppose que ça c'est mal passée?! Comment la -t'-il prit ? » Me demanda-t-il avec insistance.

« À ton avis ? » répondit Blaine.

« Bonjour l'ambiance a la rentrée ! » me lança Wes.

« Je viens de lui briser le cœur, et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est comment vas etre l'ambiance a la rentrée. »répondit Blaine.

« Il s'en remettra, c'est un grand garçon ! »

« Oui, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas une raison pour etre aussi méchant. »

« Je ne suis pas méchant, j'exprime juste mon opinion .E puis je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi et m'as-tu écouté ? Comme toujours, tu n'en fait qu'a ta tête ! »Me lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« ….. »

« Fâché ? » Demanda Wes En souriant et espérant me faire sourire.

« Non, je sais que t'a raison alors je dis rien. » J'haussai les épaules.

Il me prit dans ces bras et on est resté comme ça pas loin d'une minutes. J'adore Wes, juste un mot ou un geste et il me remonte le moral. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de ma vie sans lui, certainement que des conneries ! Même si j'en faisais déjà souvent. Sur la route en direction de la gare j'étais resté silencieux, mon esprit s'était abandonné dans la musique que Wes avait mis. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensé à Sébastian et au mal que je venais de lui faire. _Comment devais-je me sentir ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être amoureux ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, allais je réussir à penser à autre choses qu'a Sébastian ? Est-ce que c'était_ _une bonne idée ces_ _vacances ?_ De toute façon, c'était trop tard, et je ne voulais pas vexer Cooper.

« Bon aller, prend ton train ? Passe de bonnes vacances Blainou. Oublie Seb et profite de l'instant présent ! » Me dit Wes pour me réconforter.

« Merci, toi aussi. »

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Dans le train, je regardais mon film préféré, Love Actually . Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours aimé ce film ! Je me demandais souvent si un jour, je trouverais quelqu'un qui me fasse vibrer comme ça ! Apres 4 heures de train, j'étais enfin arrivé à Seattle. C'était une première pour moi, qui n'avais jamais quitté l'Ohio. (Son téléphone sonne)

« Allô ? » Répondis-je d'une voix étonnée en voyant le numéro s'afficher. C'était Wes, il était incroyable.

« T'es bien arrivé ? »me demanda-t-il d'air joyeux.

« Je suis à la gare, je cherche un taxi. Le Bed and Breakfast Est à quelques kilomètres en dehors de la ville. »

« Ok je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Merci Wes, tu es arrivé chez ta tante ? »

« Non, finalement je n'y vais pas. Je vais commencer à chercher des bonnes chansons pour les Warblers. C'est notre dernière année, il ne faut pas se louper. Cette année sera la notre Anderson. »

« Si tu le dit. » Lui répondis-je d'un air pas très enthousiaste.

« …. »

« Blaine ? »

« Oui »

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

«A Rien, laisse tomber. »

« Tu penses à Sébastian hein ?! »

« J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui. »

« Tu es en vacance Blaine, alors Seb tu oublies ! »

« T'as raison. Oh ! Un taxi, faut que je te laisse bye !»

« Bye »

Le paysage était splendide et l'air était respirable. Je me rendais compte que Cooper avait raison de venir ici pour se reposé entre deux tournages.

Arriver là-bas, je n'avais qu'une hate : prendre une douche bien chaude, me poser avec une boisson et dormir, la matinée a était mouvementé. Dehors, il y avait des couples qui profitaient du soleil, il faut dire que le temps était magnifique. Mon regard se posa sur lui, il était en train de faire une partie de basketball avec d'autres vacanciers. Cela me fit sourire vue la tenue qu'il portait. Il devait surement être en vacances avec ses parents, qui devaient l'aider à trouver sa voie. Il portait un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux, une chaîne qui dépassait sur le côté droit de son jean, un t-shirt blanc avec un col en v, assez sexy, mais pas très agréable pour faire du sport. Sa coupe de cheveux était particulière pour son style vestimentaire : une mèche plus longue qui tombait sur le côté gauche de son visage. Et qui m'empêchait de voir ses yeux. Il avait l'air mignon. Bizarrement, je ne pensais qu'a une chose en le voyant : à quoi _pouvait- il ressembler ? De quel couleur étaient ses yeux ?_ Cela m'avait intrigué. Je rentrais à l'intérieur pour récupérais mes clefs pour allais dans ma chambre, le voyage m'avait épuisé.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Blaine Anderson, j'ai une réservation. » Demandais-je à la jeune fille a l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Julia. Veuillez patienter, votre animateur de séjour. Ne vas pas tarder à arrivais. » Me répondit-elle.

« Animateur de séjour ? » demandais-je d'un air surpris.

« Oui, vous avez pris l'option détente ! »

« L'option détente ? »

« On vous fait participer à des activités en groupes ou en solo. Ca dépend de votre animateur, c'est lui qui organise les journées. »

« Mais en fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai réservé, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

« Votre frère nous avait averti que vous seriez surpris ! »

« Il me connait bien oui. »Répondis-je en laissant apparaitre un léger sourire.

« Vous êtes étudiant ? »

« Oui, en dernière année de lycée ! »

« Oh oui effectivement, vous êtes jeune. Ça tombe bien votre animateur a le même age que vous, 18 ans. »

« En fait j'en ai 17 ! »Répondis-je d'un ton un peu gênée.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre, tout le monde l'adore. D'ailleurs, on nous a précisé que vous aimiez la musique !» dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

«Euh… Oui » répondis-je étonné qu'on sache autant de choses sur moi. Mais connaissant Cooper c'était normal.

« Nous organisons des séances de répétitions personnelles pour des radio crochets qui se déroulent chaque année pour les jeunes talents en vacances. »

« Sympa »

« Je vous propose de vous installer au bar le temps que Kurt finisse avec son groupe. » Me dis-t-elle en me montrant le bar.

« Kurt ? » demandais-je, intrigué.

« C'est son nom. »

«Adorable. Merci j'y vais de ce pas, je ne dirais pas non à un café latte. »

« A bientôt ! »

« A bientôt et bon séjour »

Ce prénom, Kurt, raisonnait assez bien à mes oreilles. Je me demandais quel genre de personne il était vu son âge.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers? » me demanda le barman avec un sourire très chaleureux.

« Bonjour, un café latte si vous en avez. »

« Pas le temps ! » dit une voix douce mais autoritaire derrière moi.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demandais-je étonné.

« J'ai dit pas le temps. » répéta-t-il , agacé.

Je me retournais et j'ai bien failli tomber de ma chaise en le voyant.

« Vous ? » demandais-je, croyant rêvé.

« Moi.» Répondit Kurt en souriant d'un air supérieur.

« ….. »

« Ben quoi, »

« Heu. Non je… enchanté je m'appelle Blaine … »

« Pas le temps. Allez, on a beaucoup de trucs à faire tous les deux ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le garçon que je pensais être un gamin n'en était pas un. Il allait être mon animateur. Eh bien, ça allait être très intéressant tout ça ! Enfin, je l'espérais car il était vraiment canon. Il marchait devant moi sans me dire un seul mot ni même me dire où il m'emmenait. _Je me demandais à quoi j'allais avoir à faire, ce qu'allaient donner mes vacances finalement ?_ Tellement de questions, une seule chose en tête que je voulais oublier. _Comment allait Sébastian ?_ Mon souhait était de profiter de ces vacances et de ne plus y penser jusqu'à mon retour à westerville. On montait des escaliers sublimes pour arriver devant une porte, que je supposais être celle de ma chambre.

« Bien, voilà ta chambre. Je te laisse deux heures pour te préparer ou autre peut m'importe, je reviens te chercher après ok ?! » me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il avait une telle arrogance que la seule chose que j'ai pu répondre était :

« Ok ! »

Je m'étais finalement endormi une petite heure, j'avais pris une douche et je m'étais changé. J'avais misé sur un pantalon rouge, une petite ceinture blanche, des mocassins noirs, une chemise noire, et un nœud papillon rouge assorti à mon pantalon. Pour compléter le tout, des lunettes jaunes à la ceinture. Je n'avais pas trop le cœur à m'amuser, mais bon, c'était les vacances après tout. J'avais à peine fini qu'il tapa à la porte en criant :

« Mr sexy, vous êtes prêt ? »

J'ai rigolé un court instant en entendant ça.

« Oui j'arrive ! »Répondis-je d'un air amusé.

J'ouvris la porte et il me regarda de haut en bas. Il me mit presque mal à l'aise.

« Oh ! Oui pas mal du tout »me lança t'il en me déshabillant presque du regard.

J'en étais très gênée, c'était la première fois qu'on me regardait avec ces yeux là. Même Sébastian ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait un autre regard que je ne pouvais même pas décrire. Je lui répondis sans lui montrait qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise.

« De quoi ? »

« Rien, on y va »

« On va où ? »

« Tu verras bien quand on y sera. » répondit Kurt en attrapant ma main et me trainant dans les escaliers.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher .Il y avait une bonne odeur qui se répandait un peu partout dans la maison, c'était très agréable. Je me sentais bien vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais encore il y a quelques heures.

« Bien, là tu vas faire connaissance avec les hôtes et les vacanciers. On va dîner et après c'est soirée karaoké de bienvenue. » D'un air pressé.

« Cool, j'adore les karaokés. »

« Eh bien, tu nous montrera tes talents de chanteur. »me répondit-il.

« Non, j'ai pas dit ça pour chanter ce soir. Répondis-je réticent.

« … (Sourire de Kurt) »

Je hochai la tête et laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

« Très joli ! »lança Kurt.

« Pardon ? » demandais –je .

« Ton sourire ! » lui rétorqua Kurt.

« Heu. Merci le tien aussi. »

« Va t'installer. Bon appétit, à tout à l'heure ! Mr sexy !»

« … Attend, tu vas où ? Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? demanda Blaine.

« Non. J'ai déjà mangé, et je dois préparer la suite de la soirée. C'est gentil de te souciait de moi. » Répondis Kurt ironiquement.

Blaine resta figé quelques instants et regarda Kurt sans aller de l'autre côté de la maison d'un pas nonchalant qui le rendait plus sexy que Blaine ne l'avait imaginé après leur première rencontre au bar cette après-midi.Comment quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant pouvait me mettre aussi mal à l'aise alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures ? J'étais le seul à me soucier de son absence. Je profitais quand même du repas qui était excellent. Je n'arrivais pas à me vider la tête, Sébastian était encore très présent. Mais le simple fait de penser à Kurt(…) en train de préparer la suite de cette soirée me faisait sourire. Quand le dîner fut fini, il entra dans le salon :

« Tout le monde a bien mangé ? Maintenant place à la musique ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix remplie de joie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers une autre pièce de la maison, qui en comptait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Elle était splendide, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : un piano, deux micros, une batterie, des guitares, et bien sûr une télé pour le fameux karaoké.

« Alors, qui aura assez de courage cette année pour ouvrir la session karaoké ? » demanda kurt d'un air amusé.

« Kurt, ne leurs met pas la pression, c'est le premier jour ! »Lui lança Julia.

« Ok, bon alors on commence par un duo, j'accepte de chanter en premier cette année. »dit Kurt avec une confiance digne d'une véritable star. Et apparemment il l'était ici.

« Eh bien, vous êtes chanceux, notre petit Kurt ne chante jamais en premier, il aime les défis de fin de session. » dit Julia en ricanant.

« C'est vrai, mais cette année je veux changer les règles. Il va y avoir de la compétition je le sens bien. » Répondit Kurt avec certitude.

« …. » La salle devint silencieuse, c'en était gênant.

« Alors ? Personne ? Bon, je vais choisir moi-même alors. » Dis-t-il d'un air amusé.

Comme personne ne répondait et vu la tête des animateurs, je me demandais s'il était nul ou talentueux. Il me fixa du regard. J'espérais qu'il aurait oublié ma remarque de tous à l'heure, mais vu son regard insistant ce n'était pas le cas. « Toi, le petit nouveau. Blaine c'est ça ? » Me lança-t-il en me désignant du doigt.

« ..Heu, oui. » Répondis-je en espérant secrètement qu'il ne me demande pas de chanter.

« Prêt a tenté ta chance ? » me demanda Kurt d'un ton doux et attentif.

« Une autre fois peut être. » répondis-je en déclinant gentiment l'offre.

« Allez, fais pas ton timide, tu m'as dit que tu aimais les karaokés ! Et puis, je ne mords qu'après minuit ! » Son arrogance reprit le dessus, était-ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose ? Me demandais-je.

Il sortit un sourire qui me mit assez mal à l'aise. Tout le monde m'encourageait à y aller alors je n'eus pas trop le choix. Et puis j'étais en vacances, de quoi pouvais-je bien avoir peur ? Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, me passa un micro et me lança :

« Donne tous ce que t'as beau gosse ! »

Il se mit à chanter : Don't You Want Me.

You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you, I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around turned you into someone new, now five years later on you've got the world at your feet success has been so easy for you but don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now and I can put you back down too.

Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it, when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it, when I hear that you won't see me , don't , don't you want me? You know I don't believe it , when you say that you don't need me , it's much too late to find , you think you've changed your mind , you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry .

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

"…"

Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre ça, mais ce duo était très hot. Je sentais des frissons parcourir mon corps à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

« Merci, pour ce duo, Mr sexy, tu portes bien ton nom. » me lança t'il tout en me souriant.

« C'est toi qui me l'a attribué. » lui dis-je.

« J'ai bien fais ! (il sourit) »

Il me poussa de la scène et enchaîna avec deux autres personnes. J'étais fatigué, je ne suis pas resté pour la fin de la soirée. Je suis donc retourné dans ma chambre, et me suis allongé tout habillé sur mon lit.

On frappe à la porte.

« Hey, sexy ? »cria Kurt derrière la porte.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, j'ai pris ma montre pour voir l'heure. Il était 00h15. D'un coup, je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure. Je me levai et ouvrit la porte :

« Ha, enfin, non mais t'en as mis du temps, imagine s'il y avait eu le feu ? » dit-il.

« C'est pas comme si je dormais ! »Répondis-je.

« Oh, tu étais aux pays des merveilles. C'est adorable, mais là c'est le moment de s'amuser, en plus tu es encore habillé. »Dit-il d'un air excité.

« Il est minuit passé, c'est plus trop le moment. »

« Y'a pas d'heure pour moi. » répondit Kurt avec une telle arrogance, que j'en rougissais.

« Pour moi si. Ton travail s'arrête bien après minuit non ? »

« Mais qui te dis que je travaille là ! »

« Bonne nuit, Kurt ! »

« Oh, je suis flatté, tu connais mon prénom. » s'exclama-t-il !

« Oui, ça t'étonne. » répondis-je, agacé.

« Oh non, bien au contraire ! Allez viens suis-moi. » Fit Kurt en tendant sa main a Blaine lui faisant signe de venir.

« Non ! » répondis-je fermement.

« Non ? Tu résistes, j'adore ça ! »

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Je refermais la porte et retournais me coucher, sans mes vêtements cette fois. Je devais retrouver mon sommeil avec cette soirée totalement délirante. Je commençais à l'apprécier, il me faisait rire.

**Chapitre 2 **

**Jour 2**

« Bien, il est temps de se lever Anderson. » fit Kurt, tous en me secouant.

« Mmh, quoi ? » répondis-je, encore endormi.

« Debout ! » cria Kurt.

Il était là, debout à côté de mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si m'emmerder était devenu son passe-temps favori.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jour 2

« Bien, il est temps de se lever Anderson. » fit Kurt, tout en me secouant.

« Mm, quoi ? » répondis-je, encore endormi.

« Debout ! » cria Kurt.

Il était là, debout à côté de mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si m'emmerder était devenu son passe-temps favori.

« C'est sérieux ? Minuit et maintenant au réveil ! » Répondis-je agacé.

« OH ! Il est boudeur le petit prince. » Me dit-il tout en souriant.

« S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on me réveille. »

« Tu n'es pas tombé sur le meilleur, moi c'est réveil tôt et couche-tard. » me dit-il en tirant les draps.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? » m'écriais-je en me levant précipitamment du lit.

Mais l'espace d'une seconde j'oubliais que j'étais en boxer.

« OH ! C'est une belle marchandise qu'il y a là, dis-moi. » dit Kurt d'un air amusé.

Je me sentis tellement gêné que je sentais la chaleur me monter au visage qui virait au rouge.

« Allez beau gosse, une douche et un p'tit déj, et tu es a moi pour le reste de la journée. » me dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre muni d'un délicieux sourire.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait un magnifique sourire.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? »

« Tu verras quand on y sera, c'est plus drôle de le découvrir non ? » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en quittant la chambre.

Une question me traversa l'esprit : pourquoi suis-je troublée par ce mec, alors que je ne le connais même pas ?

Après m'être préparé, je descendis prendre le plus copieux de tous les petits déjeuners depuis maintenant un an, depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, prendre un tel plaisir à déguster toutes ces bonnes choses ! Alors que la dernière fois que j'ai autant pris le plaisir de manger, c'était avec elle. Habituellement, je ne mange jamais le matin.

Mais avec elle c'était différent, elle m'a tellement apporté, alors pourquoi je me sens aussi coupable de profiter de ce moment ?

Kurt se leva pour s'adresser à tout le monde :

« Alors, le planning d'aujourd'hui ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Mon attention sera dédiée qu'à une seule personne, mais je vous ai préparé des activités de groupe pour me faire pardonner. » dit-il souriant.

« Et on peut savoir qui aura l'honneur de passer la journée en ta compagnie ? » demanda Julia.

« Le petit nouveau. » dit-il en me regardant d'un air amusé.

« Je pari que le petit nouveau c'est moi ! » répondis-je ironiquement.

« Gagner, et tu auras le droit à une sucette. Bien aller, Mr sexy on y va ! A ce soir les autres et amusez-vous bien. »

Un froid s'installa dans la pièce, et je ne savais plus vraiment ou me mettre. Mais bon, je devais y aller peut être que j'allais passer une bonne journée, avec lui je devais m'attendre à tout.

« Je remonte chercher ma veste et j'arrive. »

« Pas la peine, il fait plus de 30°C dehors, tu as peur d'attraper froid ? Comme c'est chou. » dit-il d'un air amusé.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » répondis-je d'un ton agacé.

« Oh ! Les petits jeunes, vous êtes tellement prévisibles ! »

« Pardon ? Tu n'es pas vieux non plus. »

« Et na et na et na. Un vrai bébé. »

Il était exaspérant.

Il m'emmena au bord d'un lac, pas très loin du Bed & Breakfast à une petite demi-heure en voiture. Le lac était splendide, je dirais même que cet endroit était très romantique.

A peine arrivé, on s'est installé un peu à l'écart des autres personnes qui était là.

« Installes-toi, je reviens. » me dit-il paisiblement.

Cela était assez troublant de sa part, car depuis mon arrivée, il n'avait été qu'arrogant, insupportable, et vulgaire.

Je profitais d'être seul pour passer un coup de fil à Wes.

« Allô ? Blaine ? »

« Oui. Ça va ? Je te dérange ? » répondis-je calmement.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? Alors ce premier jour ? » me demanda t'il.

« Ça va. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »

« Ben, c'est jolie et apaisant. Mais … »

« J'en étais sûr ! Je te connais trop bien Anderson. Alors c'est quoi, ta chambre, le personnel, la nourriture ?» me demanda t'il ironiquement.

« Stop ! » m'écriais-je en lui coupant la parole. « En fait, rien de tout ça. »

« Ah bon ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? T'as rien de négatif à dire ? » me demanda-t-il assez étonné.

« NON ! C'est assez bizarre. »

« Attends que je comprenne. Toi, Blaine Anderson, le mec qui critique toujours le moindre défaut quand on va au ciné ou en boîte, n'a rien trouvé à critiquer sur cette endroit juste pour râler ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Je ne critique pas toujours tous les endroits où on va. Mais tu dois avouer que j'ai souvent raison. »

« Je comprends pas. » me demanda t'il.

« J'ai pensé à elle ce matin au petit déj. »

« Oh ! Tu as mangé ce matin ? Je suis content. » me dit-il enthousiaste.

« Pas moi. Je culpabilise, je te jure c'était tellement délicieux, on aurait cru que c'était elle qui avait cuisiné ! »

« Blaine, je sais que c'est difficile, elle me manque aussi, mais tu dois avancer, et je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle est très fière de toi. » me dit-il d'une voix attendrissante.

Je vis Kurt arriver au loin et je mis très rapidement fin à la conversation pour ne pas avoir de remarques déplacées de sa part.

« Je te laisse Wes, je te rappellerais plus tard. »

Je raccrochais aussi tôt.

« Alors, ton amoureux te manque à ce point ? » me lança Kurt avec arrogance.

« Je n'ai pas d'amoureux et ça ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs comment sais-tu que je suis gay ? » lui demandais-je, étonné de sa remarque.

« Ha ! Seuls les gays connaissent la mode ! Et toi tu es super hot et à la mode. Et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, y'a une époque j'étais accro à Vogue. »

« Euh, merci je suis pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'un hétéro me fasse ce genre de compliment. » répondis-je flatté.

« Ne t'attends pas à d'autres compliments non plus ! » répondit-il sèchement.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis à une époque ? » demandais-je curieux d'en savoir un peu plus.

« On s'en fous ! C'était une perte de temps plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Pourquoi tu te renfermes ? On peut discuter. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir, et j'ai un boulot à faire, te divertir et non apprendre à te connaître. »

« Bien ! Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé d'être agréable. »

« Tu joues de la guitare non ? » me demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet comme si je le mettais mal à l'aise.

« Oui. »

« Ok ! Tiens, joue-moi quelque chose. » me dit-il en me tendant une guitare acoustique.

« Quoi ! Là, devant tout le monde ? » Demandais-je, légèrement gêné.

« Oui. Quoi tu es timide ? J'aimerais te rappeler qu'hier soir tu semblais pas timide au karaoké. »

« Ce n'était pas la même chose, et tu chantais avec moi. »

« Ok. Alors je t'accompagne. »

«… Volontiers ! Mais je sais pas quoi jouer. »

Je ne savais pas trop mais vu la soirée d'hier, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise car cette fois on était que tous les deux. Et puis il était hétéro de quoi avais-je si peur ?

« Perfect ! De P !nk. » me dit-il en souriant.

(Donc là ils chantent.)

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? En fait je voulais te le dire hier mais j'ai pas osé. » Lui dis-je timidement.

« Oui. Mais si c'est un compliment, pas la peine de te fatiguer. »

« Ta voix ! Elle est … époustouflante ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire découvrir ton talent au lieu de bosser au B&B ? »

« Rires » Kurt se mit à rire tellement fort que ça me mit en colère.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est tellement drôle ? ! » m'écriais-je.

« Rires » il continuait à rire a gorge déployé sans s'arrêtais ça en devenais agaçant.

« Bon c'est bon sa me saoule. J'essaye d'être sympa, mais qu'on se foute de ma gueule ouvertement, je ne le supporte pas. Je me casse. » lui lançais-je très en colère

Au moment où je me levais et que je posais la guitare au sol, il se retourna vers moi, me prit par la taille et me plaqua sur l'herbe encore fraîche de la rosée du matin et m'embrassa fougueusement.

J'étais pris par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Plein de questions me traversèrent l'esprit d'un seul coup : il est gay ? Hétéro ? Bi ?

Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, c'était à la fois violent et doux, il dégageait un parfum fruité, j'en étais perturbé.

Il m'embrassa tellement délicatement, sa langue tournoyait à l'intérieur de ma bouche avec une telle fougue que je me laissait aller sans réfléchir à jusqu'où cela irait.

Il arrêta d'un coup et se releva au-dessus de moi. Je sentais tout son corps sur moi, il n'était ni lourd, ni trop léger, juste chaud.

« Alors, tu veux toujours discuter ? »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, son regard était tellement magnifique que je me perdis dedans.

« Tu tu es … » j'en bafouillais légèrement.

« Gay ? Oui. Tu n'es pas très observateur. » me dit-il en se relevant.

« Ça fait partie du programme d'aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je d'un air amusé tout en me relevant à mon tour.

« Non ! J'en avais envie, j'aime qu'on me résiste. » répondit Kurt le sourire en coin.

« C'est une raison ça ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » répondis-je légèrement abusé.

« C'est suffisant pour moi ! Je veux, je prends. » dit-il d'un air supérieur.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? »

« Toi quoi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de quelque un à qui ça déplaisait. »

« Pff ! » lançais-je agacé.

Je commençais à marcher pour partir, il était tellement insupportable que je préférais m'en aller, quitte à rentrer à pied.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me tira vers lui. Il mit sa main sur mes fesses, il commença à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Cela me fit frissonner, j'en tremblais de tous mes membres et je sentais l'excitation monter. Même si je voulais me faire violence pour ne pas succomber, il savait y faire et ça me plaisait.

Il descendit son autre main délicatement le long de ma jambe pour finir sa descente sur ma verge.

« N'empêche, tu es excité ! » me dit-il d'un air satisfait et fier.

Il me relâcha et me dit :

« Bon allez, assez joué, tu me fatigues, je te croyais un peu plus joueur. Et je pense que nos spectateurs en ont assez vu ! N'allons pas choquer la populace. » dit-il tout en ricanant.

Il ramassa sa guitare et se dirigea vers le parking en me laissant là.

Je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était, je restais figé sur place entre la honte et l'incompréhension.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir bouger, vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel j'étais.

Bon sang, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de le rejoindre à la voiture car je savais qu'il m'y attendait.

Sur le chemin du retour, ni lui ni moi n'avons décroché un seul mot, jusqu'au B&B.

« Bon, tu as quartier libre pour le reste de l'après-midi. » me dit Kurt en garant la voiture.

« Tu n'étais pas censé passer la journée avec moi ? » lui demandais-je timidement.

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. A ce soir au dîner, j'ai prévu quelque chose d'amusant. » me dit-il souriant.

« Ok. Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demandais-je, étonné qu'il ne descende pas de la voiture.

« Non, j'ai des trucs à faire de beaucoup plus intéressant. »

« Tu …. Laisse tomber ! Merci de m'avoir ramené. » répondis-je, déçu.

Je ne comprenais rien, était-il vexé ? Blessé ? Ou étais-ce juste un jeu auquel il prenait du plaisir à jouer ? Je ne savais pas trop, alors je retournais dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de parler de ça à Wes. Peut-être qu'il allait avoir le mot de la sagesse comme d'habitude.

« Allô. »

« Salut Wes. Je je … » dis-je troublé.

« Tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est assez délicat. »

« Eh bien, commence par le début ça serait plus simple. »

« Kurt. » dis-je rapidement.

« Qui ? Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Kurt ! » répétais-je.

« Oui, j'ai compris ! Mais c'est qui ? »

« L'animateur, enfin l'accompagnateur je sais plus trop. » répondis-je un peu perdu.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu as flashé sur lui mais il est hétéro ! Ça ne serait pas la première fois, tu es expert dans ce domaine.» me dit-il d'un air moqueur.

« C'est pas drôle Wes. Et non. »

« Gay ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je timidement.

« Ok ! Blaine c'est un jeu de questions-réponses là où tu vas te décider à cracher le morceau ? »

« Il m'a embrassé ! » répondis-je rapidement.

« … » Wes ne répondit pas.

« Wes ? Wes ? » Dis-je paniqué.

« Oui, oui, je suis là, j'essaye de comprendre. Tu es en train de me dire que, l'animateur, Kurt, t'as embrassé ? »

« Oui. C'est ça »

« Et c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Comment ça ? » lui demandais-je étonné.

« Tu es choqué ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Sébastian, est-ce que tu culpabilises ? » me demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, même pas. Je dois avouer que je suis troublé par ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Un baiser ne vas pas te tuer, Blaine, au contraire je suis content, tu tournes la page Seb. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »

« Dis-moi alors ! »

« Eh bien, il m'a emmené au bord d'un lac, magnifique, ceci dit. On a partagé un moment musical. Il a une voix incroyable. Pourtant, quand tu le regardes, tu te dis que ce n'est pas possible qu'une voix aussi pure sorte de sa bouche, celle-la même qu'il utilise à dire des vulgarités à longueur de journée. Mon dieu, cette bouche, ces lèvres, ce parfum, …. » Je m'arrêtais brusquement.

« Continue ! » s'écria Wes.

« Il m'a embrassé, m'a mordillé l'oreille et à commencé à me toucher …. »

Wes me coupa la parole brusquement.

« Attends ! Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air devant tout le monde ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Non. Il a arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin. »

« TOI ou LUI ? »

« Bonne question, je sais pas trop en faît. Ça s'est passé tellement vite. »

« Mais Blaine, ne me dis pas que tu ….. »

« SI. » répondis-je, gêné.

« Oh ! Dure, c'est qu'il sait y faire le garçon. » me dit-il en ricanant.

« C'est pas drôle Wes ! T'imagines pas la honte que j'ai eu. C'était horrible. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Au moins tu peux être sûr d'une chose : il te plaît ! Et ce n'est pas un jeu de mot. »

« Tu rigoles, il est insupportable. » m'écriais je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin de ta sagesse. »

« Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis. Il m'a déposé et il est reparti. »

« Oh ! Effectivement, c'est pas simple. Tu sais quoi Blaine, vis le moment présent. Ne te pose pas de questions. Tu es en vacances, alors pense FUN. »

« Merci. Heureusement que tu es là. »

« Toujours, je tiens mes promesses. »

« Bon, je te laisse je suis un peu fatigué, je vais me reposer un peu avant le dîner de ce soir. »

« Ok ! N'oublie pas, vis le moment présent Blaine. »

Je raccrochais le téléphone, et me laissait tomber sur mon lit en espérant trouver le sommeil.

Je m'étais réveillé sur les coups de 18h30. Mais je n'avais pas trop faim, alors j'étais finalement resté dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit à réfléchir à ce qui c'était produit le matin même avec Kurt. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, son odeur m'obsédait, ses lèvres sur les miennes, cette sensation de bien-être que j'avais ressenti à son contact. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Trop de questions se mélangeaient dans ma tête, cela m'épuisait.

Je m'étais assoupi sans m'en rendre compte et quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était 1h35 du matin. Je décidais de descendre pour prendre l'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine.

Par curiosité, j'y jetais un coup d'œil et j'aperçus de la lumière qui éclairait faiblement le couloir. Je poussais délicatement la porte pour voir, et il était là, torse nu, en train de cuisiner je sais quoi. La lumière éclairait son corps reluisant de sueur, il était tout simplement magnifique.

« Kurt ! » dis-je timidement.

« Oh ! La marmotte, tu as brillé par ton absence ce soir, d'ailleurs tu as raté une super soirée. » me dit-il très souriant.

« Ah ! Désolé, j'étais fatigué et je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie. »

« Tu veux m'aider ? » me demanda-t-il gentiment.

C'était étonnant de sa part, vu la matinée.

« A quoi faire ? »

« A jouer au lego, ça se voit pas ! »

Je me mis à sourire, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas très doué ! »

« Moi non plus, enfin avant oui, mais j'ai perdu la main et puis c'est exceptionnel. Ça m'aide à me détendre quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Toi aussi ! C'est étonnant. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu donnes l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui a une confiance aveugle en lui. » répondis-je souriant.

« C'est le cas. »

« Bon ! Alors que prépares-tu de si intéressant pour les invités ? »

« C'est pas pour eux ! J'ai déjà cuisiné ce matin, je ne suis pas leur cuisinier ! »

« Le petit déjeuner de ce matin c'était toi ? » demandais-je, étonné de cette révélation.

« Oui. C'est une personne qui travaillait ici l'année dernière qui m'a appris à faire ce petit déjeuner. »

« La vache. Tu es doué ! C'était vraiment délicieux. »

« Merci. Je prépare des muffins au chocolat pour Rachel. »

« Rachel ? »

« Ah oui ! Désolé, tout le monde la connais ici. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle vient me voir chaque année, enfin ce n'est que le deuxième été, mais c'est son anniversaire et je l'ai invitée à venir le passer avec moi. » Me dit avec une lueur attendrissante dans ses yeux.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais elle ne préfère pas le passer en famille ? »

« Ses papas sont en voyage et son abruti de fiancé à l'armée. Mais bon on s'en fout ! Tu veux m'aider ou pas ? »

« Oui. Mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur elle, enfin sur vous deux. »

« Ouais, y'a rien d'intéressant à dire, Rachel a une vie parfaite. Car elle est parfaite. Je l'aime énormément. » me dit-il d'un air fier.

Je devais avouer que c'était bien la première fois, depuis que je le connaissais, qu'il laissait parler ses émotions. Il n'était pas si froid finalement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, il était tellement arrogant et sûr de lui que le fait de perdre pied et s'ouvrir légèrement le rendait attachant et j'aimais ça.

« Dis-moi Blaine. »

« Oui ? »

« Peux-tu arrêter de sourire comme un abruti ?» me dit-il d'air agacé.

« Je te mets mal à l'aise, Kurt ? » demandais-je amusée.

« Non ! Juste que ton sourire est …. Arrête c'est tout ! »

« Merci, Kurt. Dis-moi, doit-on parler de ce qui s'est produit ce matin ? »

« Non. Car il ne s'est rien produit ce matin. » me dit-il sèchement.

« D'accord, si tu veux. » répondis-je sans paraître trop insistant.

« Viens par là ! » me demanda-t-il tout en me faisant signe de m'approcher de lui.

Je m'étais donc rapproché du plan de travail où Kurt se trouvait. Il m'installa à sa place et se mit derrière moi.

« Tu devrais enlever ton débardeur. T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te violer. Du moins, pas sans ton autorisation ! C'est juste pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise. » me dit-il en touchant délicatement la bretelle de mon haut.

Je ne pouvais que sourire. Que faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire qu'il me faisait de l'effet ou que juste le contact de ses mains sur mon corps me rendait tout chose.

« Je préfère le garder. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas avoir de la farine un peu partout ! »

« Je verrais bien. »

Kurt attrapa mes mains et les plongea dans le saladier rempli de pâte à muffins déjà prête.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens tout en me montrant comment malaxer la pâte pour bien la faire lever. La sensation de ses doigts me fit ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. C'était agréable.

« C'est froid ! » dis-je tout en souriant.

Je frissonnais. L'une de ces sensations, c'était de la douceur. Putain comment un mec aussi froid et arrogant, pouvait être aussi doux et délicat ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ou étais-je encore en train de dormir ?

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va se réchauffer. » me murmura-t-il délicatement à l'oreille.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps collé au mien.

Son torse encore ruisselant était maintenant collé à mes omoplates. Il était chaud et humide, bon sang, il me rendait dingue.

Son parfum était encore plus intense que ce matin, pourquoi ? Peut-être la chaleur de la cuisine, du four ou de son corps en lui-même.

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule pour avoir un meilleure vue de ce qu'il faisait. Il était plus grand que moi, je me sentais bien avec lui. C'était bien une première.

« Bien, maintenant tu la malaxes en la rabattant vers toi délicatement. » me dit-il en retirant ses mains.

Je repris mes esprits pour essayer de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Ça avait l'air assez important pour lui, alors j'essayais de m'appliquer au maximum.

« Comme ça ? » demandais j'un peu hésitant.

« Parfait ! Tu es doué. Je suis même persuadé que tu as d'autres talents cachés. Que je me ferais un plaisir d'explorer dans le plus minutieux détail. » me dit-il tout en donnant un léger coup de reins.

« Je ne suis pas si doué que ça. Peut-être pour la musique mais le reste, pas vraiment. » répondis-je modestement.

« Tu es modeste ! J'aime ça. Bon, assez parlé place à l'action ! »

Nous passions tout le reste de la nuit à discuter tout en préparant les muffins pour son amie.

Il était 6h, je commençais à être fatigué.

« Oh ! Le petit prince commence à bailler, c'est bon va dormir je vais finir. » me dit-il en passant sa main sur mon visage.

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux continuer. »

« Oui. Tu m'as bien aidé. » répondit-il, souriant.

L'espace d'un instant, je me sentais proche de lui, et pourtant on avait parlé de tout sauf de nos vies. Je n'osais pas tout gâcher en posant de stupides questions sur lui, alors qu'il faisait tout pour éviter d'en parler.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, quand il s'approcha de moi :

« Merci Blaine. J'ai passé un très bon moment. »

A ce moment-là, il m'attrapa par la main, me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa, tendrement cette fois. Il me prit affectueusement dans ses bras après. Je lui rendais son geste aussi doux que possible. J'en fus flatté et extrêmement touché.

« C'était pourquoi ce baiser ? Encore une envie ? » demandais-je, rougissant.

« Accepte-le, c'est tout. Allez bonne nuit, petit prince. » me dit-il.

De retour dans ma chambre, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire :

Quelle nuit ! Wes serait fier de moi, j'ai profité du moment présent. Et je devais avouer que des moments comme ça, je n'en avais jamais vécu. Serait-t-il possible que je puisse ressentir un tel sentiment ? Non, allez Blaine ressaisis-toi. C'est juste un jeu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour ce chapitre, je fais des interactions entre les personnages pour vous donner leurs points de vues sur les événements récents .En gras c'est Kurt.  
Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre3  
**  
**Jour3  
**  
« Kurt ! Kurt ! » S'écria Julia.

« **Quoi ?** » murmura Kurt en bougonnant.

« Désolée de te réveiller, mais Rachel a appelé, elle est en chemin. »

« **Déjà ? Mais quelle heure il est ?** » Demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

« 12h passées ! » l'informa-t-elle.

« **Merde ! Putain ! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé ? Je dois aller la chercher maintenant. **

**Elle va me tuer**. » S'écria-t-il

« Pas la peine ! Le petit nouveau est parti la chercher. » Dit-elle calmement.

**« Quoi ? Anderson ? Pourquoi ?** » Dit-il surpris.

« Oui, le petit brun sexy. Il ne te laisse pas indifférent, hein Kurt ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« **Je m'en tape royalement de ce mec ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins !** » Répondit-il

agacé.

« Pourtant il est vraiment adorable, quand Rachel a appelé, il s'est proposé d'aller la chercher car tu dormais, et il a insisté pour qu'on ne te réveilles pas. Il a dit que tu étais resté éveillé toute la nuit et que tu devais sûrement être fatigué donc il s'est proposé. » .

« **Ouais, ben moi j'ai rien demandé et en plus il ne la connaît même pas, comment il va la reconnaître ?** »

« Il lui a parlé au téléphone, t'inquiètes pas. Allez debout, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.»

Julia sortit de la chambre de Kurt, il se leva est appela aussitôt Rachel :

« **Rachel !** »S'écria-t-il.

« Bonjour Bab. Tu m'as oubliée ! » Dit-elle en ricanant.

« **Non. Je me suis pas réveillé, je suis désolé. Mais je vais arriver, attends-moi à la gare**. »

« Trop tard ! Un très gentil garçon prénommé Blaine est venu me chercher. »

« **Comme si tu ne savais pas qui c'était Berry !** » répondit-il ironiquement.

« D'ailleurs tu as omis un détail ! »

« **Quoi ? Lequel ? **» Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Il est hot ! »

« **Il est gay Berry !** »

« Serais-tu un peu jaloux qu'il soit venu à ta place Bab ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

« **T'es avec lui là ?** »

« Oui et non, il met de l'essence dans la voiture. »

« **Rachel, tu n'as rien dit j'espère ?** » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Kurt ? Je sais me taire, je ne suis pas une gamine. »

« **Ben avec toi hein on peut s'attendre à tout**. » répondit-t-il légèrement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt ? Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète

« **Laisse tomber ! Je t'attends dehors. A plus Berry**. » Répondit-il en raccrochant.

« Ok ! A tout de suite Bab ! » Dit-elle en s'apercevant que Kurt avait raccroché.

Blaine monta dans la voiture.

- Blaine -

« Ça va ? Un souci ? T'as pas l'air bien d'un coup. » Demandais-je inquiet.

« Non ! Tout va bien. C'est bon, on y va ? »

« Oui. C'était Kurt ?» demandais-je curieux.

« Oui. »

« Il doit être en colère que je sois venu à sa place. »

« Quoi ? Non, t'inquiète pas. Il râle mais il est touché. » Me dit-elle souriante.

« Si tu le dis. »

Rachel me souriait, allez savoir pourquoi, avais-je dis quelque chose de drôle ?  
Je démarrais la voiture en direction du B&B. Durant le trajet, je faisais un peu plus connaissance avec Rachel, je comprenais pourquoi Kurt l'aimait tant. Elle était vraiment adorable et tenait beaucoup à Kurt.

« Et voilà, arrivée à bon port, en chair et en os. » dis-je en rigolant.

« OH. mais je n'étais pas inquiète à ce sujet. » Dit-elle juste avant de descendre de la voiture.

« Ça me rassure alors. » répondis-je en descendant à mon tour.

« Ha et le comité d'accueil est là aussi. » me dit-elle en regardant Kurt assis sur les escaliers de la devanture de la maison.

Je refermai la porte de la voiture, ne sachant pas trop ce que je devais faire. Je sortis les valises du coffre en observant Kurt de loin.

Il semblait différent d'hier, il ne souriait pas.

Rachel s'approcha vers Kurt en s'écriant :

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille, Bab ? »

«**Tu n'avais qu'à m'attendre Berry !** » s'écria-t-il

« Allez viens la, viens me faire un gros câlin. »

Ils étaient vraiment chou, mais le comportement de Kurt m'intriguait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il se mit à sourire à son contact.  
Son sourire ressemblait à un sourire de soulagement qu'elle soit là.  
Mais pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais vu le caractère bien trempé de Kurt, ça risquait d'être dur de le savoir.

Rachel se retourna subitement.

« Ha, j'oubliais. Merci M. Sexy, c'était sympa cette balade. Quand tu veux on recommence. » S'écria-t-elle tout en souriant.

« **Non mais oh ! Ça va, je te dérange pas ?** » S'écria Kurt.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être gentille, non ? »

« **Gentille mais pas allumeuse !** »

« Oh ! Vos paroles me choquent Monsieur ! Mais je savais, j'avais raison il te plaît. »

Répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

« **Ferme-la Berry !** » lui répondit-il agacé.

Kurt s'approcha de moi pour récupérer les valises. Il me lança un regard tellement froid que j'en frissonnais de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Je restais la sur le parking, le regardant s'éloigner vers la maison avec Rachel a son bras entrain de lui murmurait je ne sais quoi à l'oreille.

- Kurt -

« **Merci pour ta discrétion Rachel **» dis-je légèrement agacé.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit. »

« **M. Sexy ?** »

« Ah ça, c'est rien, juste un clin d'œil. Et puis je dois avouer qu'il porte bien son nom. Il est sublime, ses yeux sont à tomber ! » Me dit-elle souriante.

« **Ouais, sans plus !** » répondis-je sans trop d'intérêt.

« C'est ça oui ! Fous-toi de moi. Je te connais mieux que personne Hummel. »

« **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi. D'ailleurs, y'a rien à dire. Sinon, tu as fait bon voyage ?** »

« Oui, 1ére classe. » soupira-t-elle déçue en me regardant de haut en bas.

« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

« Rien. Tu aurais pu faire un effort et t'habiller mieux que ça pour mon arrivée. On dirait une cendrillon pauvre. »

«**Ho, mais tout le monde n'a pas la classe de Rachel Berry ! Et puis j'aime mes fringues. Je suis une cendrillon moderne !** » Répondis-je ironiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis une diva, sa s'entretient. » me dit-elle d'un air amusée.

« **Joyeux Anniversaire Rachel**. » lui dis-je tout en la prenant affectueusement dans mes bras.

« Merci, Kurt »

« **Bon, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?** » demandais-je souriant.

« Vraiment, tu ne veux pas parler d'hier matin, ni du coup fil de ce matin à moitié excité ? »

« **J'ai rien à dire.** »

« Kurt ! ! »

« **A quoi ça va servir. C'était pour le FUN**. »

« Le FUN, vraiment ? Tu as une drôle de vision du verbe s'amuser ! »

« **Bon ok ! Si je t'en parle maintenant, promets de ne rien dire après ou même d'essayer d'en reparler durant ton séjour ! **» Demandais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

« C'est promis. »

« **J'ai passé un merveilleux moment**. »

Elle me souriait sans dire un mot.

« **Je ne dois pas recommencer, jamais**. »

« Kurt ! Ne dis pas ça. Quand tu m'as appelé ce matin, j'ai ressenti une telle joie de te savoir heureux que j'en aie pleuré. » Me dit-elle en me prenant les mains.

« **Non. Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne doit jamais se reproduire**. »

Répondis-je en repoussant ces mains.

« **Bab, s'il te plaît !** » me dit-elle tendrement.

« La discussion s'arrête la Berry. »

« **D'accord ! Juste une question**. »

« Une seule ! »

« **Qu'as-tu ressenti ?** »

« Je me suis senti vivant. »

Rachel me prit dans ses bras sans me dire un mot. J'étais content qu'elle soit là.

- Blaine -

« Attends, je reviens. » dit-elle à Kurt.

Elle courut vers moi.

« Blaine ! »

« Heu, oui. » demandais-je étonné.

« Ça te dit de prendre un café avec moi dans une petite demi-heure au bar du B&B ? »

« C'est très gentil, mais je vais me reposer un peu. » répondis-je gentiment.

« Ah, je comprends, et bien au cas où tu changes d'avis, je serais en bas. »

« Merci, Rachel. »

« Avec plaisir, Blaine. »

- Kurt -

Elle revint rapidement.

« **Berry, à quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** » Demandais-je avec insistance.

« Respire Bab, je voulais le remercier d'être venu me chercher, c'est la moindre des choses.»  
« **Personne ne lui a rien demandé !** »

- Blaine -

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur assez complices d'ailleurs, je trouvais ça très touchant. Je les suivis de près en me dirigeant directement dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes passèrent.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

« **Salut.** »

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus agréablement surpris.

« Salut !» répondis-je très joyeusement à la vue de Kurt devant ma porte.

« **Ne souris pas comme un idiot, car tu vas vite déchanter**. » me dit-il froidement.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je me suis permis d'aller chercher Rachel car je voulais que tu dormes. Vu la journée d'hier et la nuit, j'ai supposé que tu en aurais besoin. » Répondis-je sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« **Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. De un : il ne s'est rien passé que ce soit hier ou cette nuit, tu n'es qu'un jouet que j'ai pris le plaisir de manipuler. En deux : Rachel tu oublies. En trois : finalement tu es le mec le plus ennuyeux que j'ai eu le malheur de connaître.** » Me dit-il avec une telle froideur que je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

« Kurt….je »

« **Kurt quoi ? Tu peux pleurer tant que tu veux, j'en ai rien à battre. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On ne se connaît que depuis 48 heures, et parce qu'on a joué à touche-pipi comme des gamins tu as cru que je t'appartenais ? Je n'appartiens à personne. Je ne suis la pute de personne c'est clair !** »

« … » Je n'avais même pas la force de lui répondre.

Je me demandais simplement ce qui se passait. Pourquoi un tel revirement de comportement en moins de 8 heures de temps ?

« **C'est mieux que tu ne dise rien. A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus d'activités en solo entre toi et moi, que en groupe, le mieux, reste terré dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour. Même pas, fais ce que tu veux je m'en tape. Ciao !** » Me dit-il en referment la porte violemment derrière lui sans même me regarder.

- Kurt -

Je le retournais vers la porte de Blaine en m'adressant à lui dans ma tête :  
Putain ! Pourquoi ? Je suis désolé Blaine, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, je ne le mérite pas. J'en ai terriblement envie. Mais je ne ferais que te rendre malheureux. T'avoir près de moi me remplit de bonheur. Je n'ai plus ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Être dans tes bras me fait me sentir vivant, être moi ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te faire t'éloigner et si pour ça tu dois me haïr, alors c'est mieux ainsi.  
Je m'écroulais devant sa porte.

- Blaine -

J'étais restait planté là un bon moment devant ma porte sans bouger. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ?

Un bruit résonna subitement dans la pièce : mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allô. » répondis-je encore troublé et la voix remplie de sanglots.

« Blaine ? C'est Wes. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu pleures ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je…ne peux pas en parler, moi-même je n'ai pas compris. » répondis-je en essayant de me calmer.

« Blaine, tu pleures et j'aime pas ça ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »  
« Kurt m'a dit des choses, c'était horrible, ses mots étaient d'une telle violence que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est rien. »

« C'est pas rien Blaine. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est par rapport à hier matin ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas parler pour l'instant, pardonne-moi Wes, mais là je veux être seul. »

« Ce n'est pas une solution. »

« Je la veux elle ! Personne d'autre. » Répondis-je terriblement triste.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre que je raccrochais déjà.

Je pris ma guitare, m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et je me mis à faire la seule chose qui me permettait de m'exprimer : la musique.

- Rachel -

« Julia » s'écria-t-elle.

« Salut, Rachel. »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Kurt par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« Il est pas avec toi ? »

« Non ! Ça fait au moins 20 minutes que je le cherche. »

« Désolée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne doit pas être loin. »

« C'est Kurt ! Donc si je m'inquiète. »

« Je vais essayer de le trouver. »

« Merci. Je continue à chercher.»

Elle décida de monter à l'étage pour voir si Kurt y était. Elle avait à peine monté quelques marches qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« **On regarde devant soi quand on marche Berry !** » s'écria-t-il subitement.  
« Kurt ! Mais tu étais où ? Ça fait une éternité que je te cherche. » S'écria-t-elle nerveusement.

« **Eh bien, je suis là maintenant. Pas besoin d'ameuter tout le quartier.** » répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

« C'est pas drôle ! Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Dit-elle soulagée.

« **Allez viens. Je t'ai réservé quelques surprises.** » Dit-il souriant.

« Déjà ? Mon cadeau ? Mais ce n'est pas ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« **Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste Berry**.»

« J'ai eu peur. Ne pas t'avoir dans mon périmètre m'angoisse légèrement »

« **Y'a pas de raisons d'avoir peur. Je retrouve toujours mon chemin pour arriver jusqu'à toi.**»

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans une étreinte remplie d'amour, ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« **Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça ! Tu n'es pas obligée de me prendre dans tes bras à chaque fois qu'on se parle.** »

« Dis plutôt à chaque fois qu'on parle de sentiments ! Et si car tu en as besoin, on a tous besoin d'amour. »

Il se mit à rire.

« **Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? C'était toi le plus romantique de nous deux !** ».

Il ne répondit pas, l'attrapa par la main et la traîna jusqu'en bas.

- Blaine -

J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre. J'avais envisagé de descendre pour répondre à l'invitation de Rachel, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de le croiser ou même de le revoir. Même si je savais que j'allais y être obligé. J'étais assez content de moi, j'avais réussi à finir une compo, ce qui n'était pas chose facile à faire d'habitude. L'espace de ces quelques heures j'avais réussi à me concentrer. Ce qui était assez drôle, c'est que ce que j'avais écrit lui était adressé. C'était mon cœur qui avait parlé, ce qui était assez exceptionnel chez moi.

Je décidais de descendre pour le dîner, je m'étais changé rapidement après une bonne douche. Je ressentais une certaine angoisse de me retrouver face à lui, mais je devais continuer de profiter de mon séjour, quand bien même il avait raison finalement. A quoi je m'attendais ? Ce n'était qu'une passade pour le fun.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde ! »

« Bonsoir, la marmotte ! Bien dormi ? Tu as faim ? » Demanda Julia.

« Un peu, enfin pas vraiment, mais vous avait déjà tous mangé ? »

« Oui. Certain sont sortis en ville et les autres sont dans la salle audiovisuelle, ils regardent un film. »

« Ha ! Je vais juste prendre un petit truc et je vais retourné dans ma chambre. »

« Tu veux pas les rejoindre ? »

« Non, c'est gentil. Je vais finir de composer. »

« Tu composes ? »

« Oui, si on veux. »

« Tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration de ce que tu fais. » me dit-elle très enthousiaste.

« Je suis assez timide et pas vraiment doué. C'est juste comme ça »

« Tu es très modeste. D'après Kurt tu es doué. »

« Kurt ? » demandais-je surpris.

« Oui, il nous a parlé de votre improvisation au parc. »

« Pardon ? Il vous a dit quoi exactement ? » Demandais-je un peu embarrassé.

« Que tu étais très à l'aise avec une guitare et que tu chantais très bien en acoustique. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. Tu sais il est assez discret, il ne parle jamais des personnes dont il s'occupe, tu es le premier. »

« Je…merci c'est gentil de sa part mais je ne suis pas si doué que ça. »

« D'ailleurs, vu qu'il est sorti ce soir avec son amie, tu peux rester avec nous, on va faire une partie de poker. »

« Merci. Mais je vais rester tranquillement dans ma chambre. »

« Je comprends, tu préfères la compagnie de Kurt ! » me dit-elle souriante.

« Bonne nuit Julia. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

Je pris finalement des fruits. Je retournais vers ma chambre, quand à peine arrivé aux escaliers, quelqu'un m'appela :

« Blaine ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Rachel ? » demandais-je surpris de la voir.

« Salut. » me répondit-elle souriante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas sorti avec Kurt et les autres ? »

« Si, on les a juste déposés en ville, puis on est allé au restaurant. »

« Vous rentrez tôt ! »

« Dis plutôt je rentre tôt ! »

« Où est Kurt ?» Demandais-je curieux.

« Il a un rencard imprévu ! » dit-elle d'un air agacé.

« Un rencard ? » demandais-je tristement.

« Oh ! Il est comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me laisse en plan. » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Kurt a tendance à faire les choses sans réfléchir, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime particulièrement mais je n'y peux rien. Alors je le laisse s'amuser. »

« Dans quel genre ? »

« Tu es curieux ! C'est adorable. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Non. Je demande comme ça, parce que ça a l'air de te préoccuper. »

« Je le connais depuis 2 ans maintenant et il est ma famille, c'est mon meilleur ami et on se comprend. Il a traversé de terrible épreuves et s'est relevé sans personne, je suis la seule qu'il accepte. J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit heureux.»

J'avais passé toute la nuit en sa compagnie et il n'en avait pas parlé une seule fois ni même fait allusion. Tout glissait sur lui, c'était incroyable, une telle force de caractère ne pouvait que cacher un lourd passé. Mais lequel ? Ceci me trottait dans la tête, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, malgré ses paroles blessantes, je me sentais attiré par lui.

« Bien sûr, je comprends, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'avoir un tel comportement. »

« De quel comportement tu parles ? Pour ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu intriguée.

« Oui. » répondis-je tristement.

« Blaine, y'a un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kurt ? Tu peux m'en parler. »

« Non. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Et pourquoi se serait-il passé quelque chose ? »

« Parce que je le connais. Que s'est-il passé ? ».

«Rien ! » répondis-je sèchement.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu sais quoi, on va sortir tous les deux, tu veux bien passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? » Me dit-elle souriante.

« Avec plaisir ! On ne laisse pas une femme seule le soir de son anniversaire. »

Je suivais Rachel dans un bar pas très loin du B&B, à peu près à 15 minutes en voiture. Je croyais rêver, elle était incroyable, l'espace d'un instant elle me rappelait des moments que je pensais ne jamais revivre. Extraordinaire ! C'est le mot qui la représentait.  
Elle passa le reste de sa soirée d'anniversaire avec moi alors qu'elle devrait être avec Kurt.

« Vraiment ? Un billard ?« Demandais-je étonné.

« Oui. Quoi tu as peur de perdre face à une fille ? » Me répondis-t-elle souriante.

« Non. Parce que justement les filles ne jouent pas à ce genre de jeux. »

« Alors ça c'est macho. Sous prétexte que je suis une fille, je ne peux pas y jouer ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je trouve ça assez intéressant enfait, je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne qui a osé me défier à ça justement. »

« Et je suppose que c'était un mec ! »

« Eh bien non. Une fille figure-toi. »

« Tu vois ! Elle t'as mis une raclée j'espère ? »

« Si on veut. J'en ai honte mais je l'ai laissé gagner. » Répondis-je légèrement gêné.

« Incroyable ! Les mecs, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Enfin toi tu me fais plus penser a Kurt, il sait être gentleman quand il veut. »

« Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il donne. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu sais, en le connaissant tu serais agréablement surpris. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kurt préfère passer la soirée ailleurs, plutôt qu'avec toi ? »

« Je ne lui en veux pas, il est comme ça. Mais il saura se faire pardonner. » Me dit-elle souriante.

« Oui, mais quand même ça ne se fait pas. » répondis-je légèrement énervé.

« Mais dis-moi, serait-ce le fait qu'il m'ait laissé seule ou le fait de savoir qu'il est en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre qui t'énerve ? » me demanda-t-elle le sourire en coin.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! C'est juste une question de principe. »

« Moi je dirais plutôt de la jalousie. »

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste que je trouve dommage de ne pas passer la soirée avec son amie le soir de son anniversaire, qui, en plus, a fait le déplacement pour cette occasion. »

« Tu sais, il m'a fait un gâteau c'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Quoi ? » m'écriais-je surpris de cette réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Des muffins ? C'est suffisant pour toi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? »

« Si. C'est le geste qui compte ! Et je ne peux pas trop lui en demander, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a traversé. Alors je me contente du peu qu'il puisse faire. Pour moi, c'est un magnifique cadeau. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. » Répondis-je gêné.

« Oh non t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis simplement étonnée de ta réaction. »

« Ma réaction ? »

« Tu es jaloux. »

« Non ! Je le connais à peine et puis … ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Je me suis mis à tousser tout en cherchant le moyen de contourner le sujet.

« Tu as dit : tout ce qu'il a traversé. De quoi parles-tu exactement ? ».

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. »

« Tu as raison. Tu as soif ? J'ai envie d'une bonne bière bien fraîche. »

« Un jus de fruit pour moi. »

« Tout de suite mademoiselle. » lui répondis-je tout en me dirigeant vers le bar.

« Bonsoir. Une bière sans alcool et un jus de fruit s'il vous plait. »

« Tout de suite. » me répondit le barman.

Je m'étais retourné pour la regarder et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser :  
Kurt, tu as la chance d'avoir une amie aussi exceptionnelle dans ta vie et toi tu gâche tout ! Mais pourquoi ? Que caches-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour te comporter ainsi ?

« Et voilà ! » me dit le barman en déposant les verres sur le bar.

Je fus surpris.

« Merci ! Gardez la monnaie. » Répondis-je, souriant.

Je retournais auprès de Rachel.

« Voilà, madame est servie. » lui dis-je en lui tendant son verre.

« Heu, oui merci Blaine. » Me répondit-elle d'un air contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ? Tu as l'air contrariée tout à coup. » Demandais-je, inquiet.

« Je suis désolé Blaine, mais je dois partir. » répondit-elle déçue.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être… »

Elle me coupa subitement la parole en me prenant les mains.

« Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire c'était parfait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine et j'ai apprécié passer cette soirée en ta compagnie. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demandais je, insistant.

« Kurt. Je dois récupérer Kurt ! »

« Récupérer ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois juste aller le chercher. »

« Je t'accompagne ! »

« Non, je dois y aller seule. Mais merci Blaine. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, t'inquiètes pas et ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, je te laisse la voiture. Mais reste, amuse-toi. »

« J'aimerais aider, être utile. »

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me glissa doucement à l'oreille :

« Merci. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, la suivre ou rester ici.

« Salut ! Je peux t'offrir un autre verre ? Ou te tenir compagnie ? » Me demanda subitement quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je en me retournant subitement.

Je fus surpris de voir le barman.

« Heu, c'est très gentil mais non je dois partir. »

« Oh ! Dommage. » Me répondit-il tristement.

Je suis sorti en direction de la voiture, un peu brouillé de ce qui venait de se produire. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre, j'étais perdu. Une seule question me paraissait limpide : pourquoi devait-elle récupérer Kurt ?

A peine arrivé au B&B, je les cherchais, je me disais qu'ils étaient peut être rentrés entre-temps. Mais non. Après 15 bonnes minutes à fouiller cette sublime maison, je montais direction dans mon lit, j'en pouvais vraiment plus, je tombais de sommeil. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il aille bien.

(Son téléphone sonne)

« Allô ? » répondis-je encore endormis.

« Blaine, c'est Seb. »

« Seb ? Que … Quelle heure il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, assez tard je pense. Je voulais te parler. Je sais que tu es en vacances et que c'est fini, mais j'en avais besoin. » Me dit-il d'un air légèrement éméché.

« Tu es saoul ? » lui demandais je inquiet.

« Peu importe ! Je t'aime Blaine ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Seb, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Reviens-moi. Je ferais tout. Je changerai pour toi. » Dit-il totalement désespéré.

« Arrête ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Et je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

« Tu vas me donner une autre chance ? Je peux te rejoindre dans ton camp si tu veux, même si c'est le truc le plus chiant du monde. Mais pour toi je le ferai. »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec toi ! Écoute, quand je rentrerai, on pourra se voir et discuter, mais … » il me coupa précipitamment la parole.

« Va te faire foutre Anderson ! » dit-il subitement en me raccrochant au nez.

Je me rendormis aussi vite que je m'étais réveillé en me disant que j'y réfléchirai plus tard.

- Kurt et Rachel -

Rachel arriva devant un immeuble assez classe, elle avait mal aux pieds car courir en talons, ce n'était pas trop vraiment son sport favori. Mais Kurt avait appelé à l'aide alors elle se disait que la douleur c'était pour plus tard.  
Arrivé devant le numéro de porte donné par Kurt, elle tambourina aussi fort qu'elle pouvait :

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Tu es là ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte en s'écriant :

« Salut ! Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! » Répondit un homme à moitié nu.

« Heu … salut désolé, je suis une amie de Kurt, il m'a appelé pour que je vienne le chercher, il est là ? » demanda-t-elle, rougissante et mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Entre. Moi c'est Eddy. » Répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Et moi c'est Rachel. Pourrais-tu mettre un pantalon s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« OH ! Oui pardon. »

Elle entra dans l'appartement, en craignant le pire, même si au fond d'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il est où ? Comment il va ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Doucement. En un, il va bien et en deux, rien justement. Un peu coincé ton copain. » Dit-il légèrement blasé.

« Ok, alors écoute-moi bien Eddy ! Tes parties de jambes en l'air ratées j'en ai rien à cirer !

Moi c'est mon ami que je viens chercher, alors tes états d'âmes, tu te les gardes compris ? » Répondit-elle nerveusement.

Rachel ne s'était jamais autant mise en colère contre quelqu'un comme ça, à part avec Santana.

« D'accord. Désolé. Pas la peine d'être agressive et puis c'est lui qui m'a dragué. »

« Il est où ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« **Je suis là**. »

« Mon dieu Kurt, Est-ce que ça va ? » répondit-elle calmement.

Kurt se rapprocha de Rachel, lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers la porte sans lui dire un seul mot.

Il se retourna et lança :

« **A plus Eddy ! La prochaine fois tiens plus de 5 minutes**. »

A peine sortis de l'immeuble, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus et de lui lancer un florilège de questions accablantes.

«Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Alors déjà tu me plantes le soir de mon anniversaire. Ensuite, tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te chercher sous prétexte que tu es trop saoul pour conduire. Tu dragues le premier venu et tu t'embarques dans je ne sais quoi avec lui. Et pour couronner le tout tu as été odieux avec Blaine toute la journée. Alors qu'as-tu à répondre à ça Kurt ? »

« **C'est pas tes affaires !** » S'écria-t-il.

« Parfait ! Donc si ce n'est pas mes affaires, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

« **Tu étais à côté et je ne savais pas qui appeler. Ramène-moi c'est tout. Tu peux faire ça ? Ou dois-je demander à Eddy de le faire ?** » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Ne joue pas à ça Kurt. »

« **A quoi je joue ? C'est toi qui fais ta diva pour rien**. »

« Tu sais quoi, pour une fois débrouille-toi tout seul, assume toi. » s'écria-t-elle avec la voix remplie de sanglots.

« **Eh bien casse-toi. De toute façon vous ne savez faire que ça** » s'écria-t-il en trébuchant légèrement.

Elle le gifla. Il resta figé sans réagir comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« **Soulagée Berry ? **»

« Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour me soulager ? Tu es vraiment …. Mais regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout, tu fais n'importe quoi, je sais plus quoi faire. » Répondit-elle en larmes. C'était trop, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« **Écoute, tu n'as aucun droit de me juger car tu ne représentes rien pour moi !** ». Répondit-il froidement.

Là c'en était trop pour Rachel, il avait été trop loin. Ces paroles lui brisèrent le cœur.  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me dire ça. » lui lança-t-elle tout en lui balançant les clés de la voiture au visage.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de les ramasser. Il sortit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil, sans même se préoccuper de Rachel.

« **C'est moi. Tu peux descendre, j'ai mon chauffeur qui m'a fait une crise. Ça va te permettre de te rattraper**. »

Rachel ne pouvait même pas réagir, elle commença à marcher quand Kurt s'écria :

« **Tu vas rentrer à pied Berry ?**»

« C'est pas tes affaires. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder quand elle aperçut Eddy sortir de l'immeuble et monter dans la voiture avec Kurt.  
Elle ressentit une telle douleur qu'elle s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir sans se soucier de sa robe à 300 $.  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes sans vraiment réagir à ce qui venait de se produire, pourtant elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir dans cet état.

Elle sortit son téléphone :

« Bonsoir. Julia ? C'est Rachel, je suis désolé d'appeler aussi tard, mais est-ce que Blaine est là ? » Demanda-t-elle sanglotant encore.

« Rachel ? Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir mais je pense que oui. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne préfères pas que j'appelle Kurt ? »

« Pas la peine, il est pas là. »

« D'accord. Bouge pas je vais le chercher. »

Elle déposa le combiné. Cinq minutes passèrent.

« Allô. »

« Blaine. C'est Rachel, je suis désolée de te réveiller mais je ne savais pas qui appeler. »

« Pas de soucis. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Kurt ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Peux-tu venir me chercher ? »

« Bien sûr, donne-moi l'adresse, je vais demander a Julia de m'indiquer la route. »

« Ce n'est pas très loin du bar ou on était. Je te donne l'adresse. Merci Blaine. »

« C'est noté. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive aussi vite que possible. »

« D'accord. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Elle y jeta un œil de temps en temps en espérant secrètement que Kurt l'appelle.

Blaine arriva aussi vite que possible, comme il l'avait dit. Il vit Rachel sur le rebord du trottoir toute tremblante et terriblement triste.

Il se gara de travers, et descendit très rapidement en laissant le moteur tourner.

- Blaine -

« Rachel ! Que s'est-il passé ? Mais tu pleures ! » Lui dis-je tout en m'accroupissant devant elle.

« Je … Je veux juste rentrer. » me dit-elle en larmes.

« D'accord. » répondis-je en lui tendant la main pour la relever. Je lui donnais ma veste pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

« Merci. » me dit-elle tout en prenant ma veste.

A peine relevée, elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras. Mon cœur se serra de douleur. Elle avait l'air tellement triste.

Ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question :  
« C'est Kurt. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Demain il aura tout oublié comme d'habitude. »

« Non, c'est juste qu'on ne fait pas pleurer une femme impunément ! » m'écriais-je.

« Je suis une fille, je pleure pour un rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit-elle en me souriant faiblement.

« Quelqu'un auquel je tenais énormément m'as toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais ce comportement avec les gens, c'est dû à quoi ? »

« Une terrible blessure ! Il ne s'en est jamais remis ! » Me dit-elle mais s'arrêtant sec.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'en ai trop dit. Il a raison, je ne sais pas me taire. »Dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui »

« Arrête de pleurer. » lui dis-je en la prenant affectivement dans mes bras.

« … »

« Allez on rentre, sèche tes larmes, tu es plus belle avec un sourire plutôt que les yeux rouges et boursouflés. »

Rachel se mit à rire faiblement.

« Merci, Kurt me le dit souvent, c'est drôle. Tu vois que j'ai raison quand je dis que je pleure pour un rien. » Me dit-elle en séchant ses larmes et en me souriant légèrement

On montait en voiture. A peine installée, elle me demanda:

« Je sais qu'il a été méchant avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Tu peux juste m'en parler. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le connais. Et j'ai remarqué que tu réagissais bizarrement à son sujet. »

« Il m'a vraiment blessée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais je peux juste te dire que ça fait mal. »

Sur le chemin du retour, je racontais ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces 3 jours. Cela me soulageait, car elle était la seule à pouvoir m'éclairer dans ce tunnel sombre dans lequel Kurt était engouffré.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Jour 4 **

Ce jour-là, je fût réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de pancakes, vachement agréable qui embaumer toute la maison.

Je m'étais levé, avait pris ma douche et passa au moins plus d'une bonne heure et demi à choisir ma tenue et mettre mon gel dans mes cheveux.

J'ai une grande préférence pour le gel goût framboise.

J'optai finalement pour une tenue assez classique : pantalon jaune cassé, chemise noir et veste blanche, accompagné de mocassin marron.

Quand je repense à cette idée saugrenu de faire tenir mes bouclettes avec du gel, je ressentais ce vide qu'elle avait laissait.

Elle m'a au moins appris à être une vrai fashion victim. Je dois avouer que j'adore ça ! Elle me manque, surtout en ce moment.

D'ailleurs tous les jours, je ne fais rien qui ne m'y fais pas pensait.

Quand j'eus finis de me préparait, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir voir si tous était parfait.

Je suis en vacances certes, mais ce n'ai pas une raison de ce laissait allé.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand soudain je me rappelai le coup de fil de Seb cette nuit.

Mon dieu, mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait, il était tellement mal, mais saoul surtout, quand bien même il vit mal notre rupture et c'est de ma faute.

En ce moment ma seule préoccupation c'est Kurt.

Mais je ne dois pas en négligé les autres personnes pour autant.

Je m'arrêtai net dans les escaliers et passa un coup de fil à la seul personne qui apprécier mais surtout toléré Sébastian.

«Salut Dave. » dit je d'un air joyeux.

« Salut Blaine. » répondit-il tous aussi joyeusement.

« Comment vas-tu? »

« Ça vas bien, je dois voir Wes ce soir, on va ce faire un resto. Et peut-être un double rencard va savoir. »

« Je vois, les bonnes vieilles habitudes. » répondis-je d'un air moqueur.

« Pas vraiment tu n'es pas là. Sinon les vacances? Vas-tu me parlait du garçon qui te fait tourner la tête? » Me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Wes, il ait vraiment incorrigible. Personne ne me fais tourner la tête, par contre je suis inquiet pour Seb. »

« D'accord tu n'ai pas d'humeur a m'en parlait, je n'insiste pas. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a fait? »

« Il m'a appelé cette nuit. Et n'était pas du tout dans un état convenable. Je te demande à toi car tu es le seul à l'apprécier. »

« Ok je comprends mieux. »

« De quoi? »

« Il est chez moi. Il dort encore. Il a débarqué cette nuit totalement ivre. »

« Ça me rassure, il est en sécurité au moins. Comment il va? »

« Je ne sais pas il dort encore, mais il était vraiment mal cette nuit. T'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. Toi tu es en vacances, alors ne te préoccupe pas de lui. »

« Dave, même si il dit le contraire, il est fragile. » répondis-je avec insistance.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui c'est promis. »

« Merci Dave. Je te revaudrais ça. Amuse toi bien avec Wes s'oillait prudent. »

« Oui. Et toi avec Kurt. » Lança-t-il rapidement avant de raccroché.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je surpris.

Incroyable ! Ça ne fait que trois jours que je suis en vacances et Wes a déjà tous raconté à Dave.

A peine arrivé dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, Julia était la première à m'accueillir :

« Bonjour. »me lança-t-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour. » répondis-je à mon tour souriant.

« Bien dormi? » me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Ma nuit a était courte mais je peux dire que oui. Merci. »

« Bien. C'est tant mieux car une journée très spéciale t'attend. »

« Ah oui ! Et je peux savoir quoi? »

« Kurt a prévu une sortie en pleine air. »

« Je ne pense pas en faire partie. »

« Pourquoi? Il la prépare depuis plusieurs semaines, bien sûr que oui. »

« C'est une sortie de groupe? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas sûrement, mais la pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'un bon café. »

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec Kurt ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement surprise.

« Non. Tous vas bien, c'est juste que comme je suis arrivé depuis peu je ne pensais pas participer à toutes les activités. » Répondit je vaguement pour ne pas être trop suspect.

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était lui attiré des problèmes.

« J'espère bien, manquerais plus qu'il soit désagréable avec toi.»

« Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demandais je curieux.

« Non rien .D'ailleurs, Rachel est déjà descendu elle te cherchait. Vas t'installer tranquillement, je te ramène ton café. »

« D'accord. Merci Julia. » Répondis-je souriant.

Je me dirigeais vers la grande table ou tout le monde était assis.

Je regardais furtivement si Kurt était là, mais apparemment non, il n'était pas encore réveillé.

Par contre, j'aperçu Rachel assise seule au bout de la table jouant avec son bol de céréale, le regard perdu je ne sais ou dans son esprit.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur? » demandais-je d'un air amusé.

Elle leva la tête surprise et me lança un sourire gracieux.

« Bonjour » me répondit-elle souriante.

« Bonjour. Comment tu vas ce matin ? Bien dormis? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai dû dormir une heure, pas plus. »

« C'est peu. Et sais pour cela que tu recherches une solution dans tes céréales? ».

« Dis plutôt une porte de sortis à ma bêtise. »

« Ta bêtise ? Argumente. »

« Oui. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai peut-être était trop dur avec lui. C'est vrai, il à raison je n'ai aucun droit de le jugé. Il a tellement eut du mal à s'en sortir. Je devrais être la seule à le comprendre et je me comporte exactement comme les autres. Tu as raison finalement. »

« Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. Plutôt que le discours froid que tu tenais cette nuit. Maintenant je ne te dit pas de passait l'éponge à ce qu'il ta dit hier soir, mais ne prend pas de décision radicale, sans avoir pris le temps de parler avec lui. »

« Comment tu fais? » me demanda-t-elle calmement.

«Quoi? »

« Tu es d'une grande sagesse Blaine. Malgré ce qu'il s'est produit entre vous, tu restes humble et terriblement gentil. »

« C'est gentil .Mais je n'ai pas toujours était ainsi. »Répondis-je humblement.

« Peut-être mais je n'y crois pas du tout. »

« Comment ça ?»

« Tu ne tiens pas le même discours qu'hier c'est tous. J'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Je suis simplement sincère. »

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'ai pas, bien au contraire. Mais je suis la seule à savoir à quel point ces mots ton blessé. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. C'est assez troublant. »

« Je te rassure, je ressent la même chose. C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs, y'a que Spencer qui m'ais fais ressentir cette sensation. » Répondis-je d'un air rempli d'amertume.

« Spencer? » me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Une très longue histoire qui appartient au passé et que j'aimerai oublier. » répondis-je tristement.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. » me lança-t-elle d'un air triste.

« Elle. C'est une fille. »

« Oh ! Pardon, c'est juste que ce prénom Spencer soit troublant pour une fille. »

Je me suis mis à rire. J'imaginais sa réaction quand on lui faisait cette remarque sur son prénom.

« Ouais, enfin bref, tu as eu de ces nouvelles depuis?»

« Kurt ? Non, je suppose qu'il doit dormir. »

« Il est donc rentré? »Demandais je curieux de savoir si il allait bien, c'est tous ce qui comptait pour moi à ce moment-là

.

« Oui, j'ai demandé à Julia ce matin en me levant, comme je te cherchait aussi. »

« D'ailleurs, oui pourquoi me cherchait tu? »

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui te fais du soucis. »

« Aujourd'hui, une sortie en pleine air est prévu apparemment. Tu sais quelque chose? »

« Haha, oui il m'en avait parlé au téléphone avant que j'arrive. Il était assez fière de lui d'ailleurs, c'est un truc qu'il adore faire. » Me dit-elle très enthousiaste.

« Faire ? »

« Relevé des défis. » me répondis-t-elle avec une très grande fierté.

« Il est pleins de surprises. »

« C'est-ce qui fait son charme. Mais j'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Je me mis à sourire, rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginé autrement que ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraître, me remplit d'un sentiment de bonheur intense.

Mais la réalité était toute autre malheureusement.

Nous avons continué de discuté de Kurt et de ces talents pour l'improvisation, tous en prenant notre petit déjeuner, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas aussi délicieux que celui que Kurt avait préparé.

Mais excellent quand même.

Tout le monde était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans une ambiance très conviviale, quand soudain il entra dans la pièce.

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurai voulu disparaître ou être encore endormi en espérant que cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un douloureux rêve.

Tout le monde s'arrêta subitement de manger, des bruits de cuillères qui s'entrechoquent les unes après les autres sur la table, jetant un froid glaciale et le long silence qui suivit était devenu extrêmement gênant. Pourquoi?

Il n'était pas seul. Et vu le regard que lui lança Julia, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le bienvenu. Je me retournais vers Rachel, et à son regard elle aussi fut terriblement surprise. Son visage ce décomposa d'un sentiment d'incompréhension. Elle se leva subitement, et quitta la table précipitamment en lançant le regard le plus noir possible à Kurt.

Mais qui Est-ce ? Un nouveau ? Un habitué? Quand bien même que fait-il avec Kurt ? Toutes ces questions me virent à l'esprit, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attardé je devais rattraper Rachel.

Je quittais la pièce peu de temps après Rachel sans même regardais Kurt, mais je ressenti son regard se posait sur moi quand je passai près de lui.

**Kurt et Julia **

**« Qu'Est-ce que vous avait tous a me regardé ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même, je suis assez épuisé, j'ai forniqué toute la nuit. Je dois me rechargé un peu et je suis a qui voudra bien de** **moi.** » Lançais je d'un air sarcastique.

« Kurt ! » s'écria subitement Julia en calquant sa cuillère violement sur la table.

**« Oulla, je me suis attiré les foudres de la maîtresse de maison. »** dis-je d'un air sarcastique.

« Je devrais peut être rentré. » me répondis-t-il gêné.

**« Fais ce que tu veux, on n'ait pas marié. »**

« Alors la prochaine fois, ne m'invite pas .Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire. »

**« Parce que tu crois que tu ait le coup du siècle ? Laisse-moi rire. »**

« Pauvre type. Oublie-moi. »

**« Je t'avais déjà oublié ! Tu es juste un coup pour l'ennui. »**

Eddy ne répondis pas, et ce dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Julia le rattrapa.

« Eddy ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pas la peine de vous fatigué, je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici. Mais la prochaine fois surveillez-le! »

« Je sais ce que tu fais, et ce que tu représentes pour Kurt et croit moi je ne te laisserai plus l'approché. »

« Que dalle ! Vous pourrais essayer aussi souvent que vous le voudrez, il est accro. Jamais il n'arrêtera, il est brisé et moi j'adore ça. C'Est-ce genre de mec qui m'excite. » Répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle le gifla. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce mec au petit matin avec Kurt, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le giflé. Et bien c'était chose faite.

« Dégage ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il partit le sourire en coin. Kurt avait vu la scène et s'approcha de Julia, encore toute tremblante d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, elle avait pourtant réussi à ce contenir depuis la dernière fois, mais là c'était trop.

**« Julia ? »**

« Tu avais promis Kurt. Tu lui avais promis. » Me répondit elle d'un air triste à la limite des larmes.

**« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de t'emporter comme ça. De toute façon je ne fais que décevoir tout le monde. »**

« Et bien crois-moi, si tu continu comme ça tu te retrouveras tous seul. »

**« C'est déjà le cas. » répondis-je tristement.**

Il se retourna, et ce dirigea vers les escaliers pour ce dirigé vers sa chambre.

**Rachel et Blaine.**

Je me précipitais a la poursuite de Rachel qui c'était réfugié à l'étage.

« RACHEL ! »M'écris-je.

Je cherchais un peu partout, ce qui n'étais pas si simple vu la taille de cette maison.

« RACHEL ! » m'écris je encore plus intensément en passant devant une porte ouverte, je retournais sur mes pas et regarda à l'intérieur, elle était là.

« Rachel. »

« Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison avec lui. » s'écria-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je t 'en pris Rachel calme toi. » dis-je calmement.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas, j'ai accepté beaucoup mais là c'est trop. Il a dépassé les bornes. »

« Rachel, t'énervé ne t'aidera pas. »

« M'aidée? Mais pourquoi? Tu tolère ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

« Je n'ai rien a toléré moi. »

« AH! Oui ? Ce n'est pas dérangeant ce qui ce passe la en ce moment sous ton nez? »

« Non. Kurt est un grand garçon et il n'a aucun compte à rendre à personne surtout pas à moi. »

« Un grand garçon ! Laisse-moi rire. Il ne sait même pas le mal qu'il me fait. C'est tous le temps la même chose et je suis fatiguée de tout ça » répondit elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire exactement, mais calme toi. »

« Je pars Blaine. J'arrête je rentre chez moi. Au moins la bas il y a des gens qui m'aiment sincèrement » dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais. »

« Et bien si la preuve. »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour essayait de la calmée, ce n'était pas chose facile, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment.

Elle tremblé de tous ces membres, sangloté a gorge déployé que j'en étais tous aussi ému, rien qu'à la voir aussi triste. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de 24 heures, je commençais à me demandais ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Kurt.

**« Laisse-nous s'il te plait. »** demandais Kurt calmement.

**Blaine **

Je me retournais, il était là au coin de la porte, depuis combien de temps? Avait-il tous écoutais ou venait il d'arrivait? Je ne savais pas et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je relâchais Rachel et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

« Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Ne t'énerve pas, parle lui, c'est de ça dont il a besoin. Promet le moi. » Lui demandais je en la regardant fixement dans les yeux pour qu'elle est confiance mais surtout pour la calmée.

« Promis. Je vais essayais, merci Blaine. Tu es un mec bien. » Me dit-elle tous en essuyant ces larmes.

Je sortis de la chambre, tous en passant à côté de Kurt, je ne puis m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pensais :

« Kurt , je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu la fais pleurer en ma présence et je te le dis ça ne me plaît pas. Tu as la chance d'avoir une personne qui t'aime et qui ferait tous pour toi. Je te le dis tu ne la mérite pas. » Lui dis-je sèchement tous en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je regretté déjà mes mots et ma réaction mais il le fallait.

« …. » Kurt resta silencieux.

Il ne répondit pas, au contraire son visage resta fermé et son regard ne quittait pas Rachel.

**Kurt et Rachel :**

« Ne t'avise pas de lui répondre ou même d'être impoli avec lui, sinon je te jure que … » s'écria Rachel.

**« Je suis désolé. »** répondis-je en lui coupant subitement la parole.

« Quoi? Tu es désolé. » Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**« Ne fais pas ça Rachel, tu as très bien entendu. »**

« Je … C'est trop facile, tu fais ça à chaque fois, je ne peux pas faire comme si il ne c'était rien produit. »

**« C'est pas ce que je te demande non plus. Je sais que j'ai était dure cette nuit avec toi et je m'en excuse. »**

« Donc, que pour cette nuit. Et Eddy ? Tu m'explique ? »

**« Eddy, c'est juste un coup d'un soir et tu le sais. »**

« Et Blaine ? »

**« Je ne sais pas. » **

« Kurt, je ne peux pas oublier aussi facilement ce que tu m'as dit, mais je ne peux pas te quittait non plus, et puis il m'en voudrait. »

**« Tu ne lui doit rien. Ta toujours était là pour nous et je ne te mérite pas. Il n'a peut-être pas tors finalement. »**

« Qui ? »

**« Personne. »**

« Tu vois, tu recommence. Tu te renferme, mais parle-moi bordel. » S'écrie a-t-elle subitement.

_**Je m'assis au bord du lit, et là je me suis mis a parlé. C'était comme une libération et puis il n'y avait que ma meilleure amie qui pouvait m'écoutait.**_

_**Elle s'installa près de moi et m'écouta attentivement tous en me tenant la main. C'était la première fois qu'elle restait silencieuse. Elle m'écoutait c'était une première pour Rachel. Serais ce grâce à Blaine ?**_

Tout le monde s'était préparé pour la sortie en pleine air que Kurt avait prévu.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans l'entrée et l'attendais avec impatience.

« Bon, tout le monde a pris de quoi boire et manger ? » demanda joyeusement Julia.

« C'est nécessaire? Ou tu vas nous dire ce qui nous attend ? » Demanda un client intrigué.

« Je ne fais que suivre les directives du maître de cérémonie. » s'exclama-t-elle.

**« J'espère bien ! J'en aie chié pour tous organisé. »** S'écria subitement Kurt tout en descendant les escaliers accompagné de Rachel.

« Kurt, soit moins vulgaire s'il te plaît. » me demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Il se mit à rire, sans même prêtait attention a Rachel.

**« Bon, tout le monde est là. C'est parti un car nous attend dehors. Et oui j'ai fait les choses en grand. » **M'écris je légèrement excité.

**Tout le monde me suivait et comme d'habitude Rachel était toujours à la traîne.**

**« Rachel ! Allais on y va. » **

« J'arrive. Julia tu ne viens pas avec nous ?»

« Non. Moi je dois rester, en tant que maîtresse de maison j'ai des obligations. J'ai des papiers à faire et pour une fois je serais enfin au calme. » Lui répondis t'elle tout en ricanant.

« D'accord, a ce soir alors. »

« Amuse toi bien Rachel et garde un œil sur lui je compte sur toi. »

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

**Tout le monde avait pris place dans le car, et Rachel pris place à côté de moi.**

**« Prête pour le grand frisson ? »** lui demandais je souriant.

« Heu oui, mais tu m'intrigue. C'est quoi cette fameuse surprise dont tu me parle depuis des jours. »

**« SURPRISE ! Tu vas adorer. C'est mon deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. » **M'écris ai-je.

« Le premier était très bien. Délicieux même. »

**« Oui, mais ce n'était pas terrible. Là tu vas adorée, je dirais même que tu vas frôler l'orgasme. Même pas-tu vas l'avoir. »**

« Kurt ! » répondis t'elle gêné.

**« Ne soit pas aussi prude chérie, tu ne vas pas me dire que Finn te fait grimpé aux rideaux à chaque fois que vous vous envoyé en l'air. »**

« Ben si figure toi. »

**« Hahahahahaha. » **

« Arrête de rire. » répliqua t'elle agacée.

**« Haha haha. Je ne peux pas m'en empêché ».**

« Bon ok, pas à chaque fois mais il se débrouille et j'en suis satisfaite. Y'a pas que ça dans une relation de couple figure toi. »

**« Tu rigole ! Le sexe c'est le plus important à quoi bon s'attachait si c'est pour souffrir après. Mon mot d'ordre : prend ce que tu désir sans te souciait du reste. »**

« Tu parles d'une relation sans sentiments? »

**« Tout à fait. »**

« Mais c'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour coucher avec quelqu'un sans ressentir quelque chose ? ».

**« C'est facile, un tous différent tous les soirs. Mais toi tu ne pourras comparer que le jour où tu le quitteras. »**

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitté. » s'écria-t-elle.

**« Tu devrais pourtant. Il t'en faudra du temps pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu te rendent compte de l'abruti qu'il est. »**

« Kurt, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Cela fait deux ans, pourquoi tu ne tournes pas la page ? » .

**« Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Un jour tu devras faire un choix. »**

« On était jeune et stupide. Il s'en veut beaucoup et tu lui manque. » Me répondit-elle attristé.

**« Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent ? ».**

« Non. Mais on a grandi et il a changé. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

**« STOP ! On arrête, je n'aurai pas dû me lançais la dedans de toute façon je m'en fous. Je suis de bonne humeur et je veux le restait. Et aujourd'hui je veux me rattraper et te prouvait que je tiens toujours autant à toi. »**

« Tu n'a rien à me prouvait, je le sais déjà. Moi aussi je veux que tu restes de bonne humeur, mais on devra en parlait tôt ou tard. » Me répondis t'elle en me tenant la main affectueusement.

**« On verra. » répondis-je calmement.**

**Blaine.**

De la musique retentissait dans toute la maison. Je descendis pour voir ce qui se passait.

« C'est la fête et je ne suis pas invité? » m'écris je face a Julia assise au bar la tête submergé de papiers.

« Quoi? » répondit-elle apparemment surprise de me voir ici.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayé. »

« Blaine ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Il n'a tout de même pas osé t'oublier ? Je vais le tuer. » S 'écria-t-elle paniqué.

« Non, il ne m'a pas oublié c'est moi qui ne voulait y allait. Ne vous inquiétait pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais rester tranquillement ici. Pour me reposer. »

« A d'autres. C'est quoi la véritable raison pour laquelle tu n'aies pas avec eux dans le car ? ».

« Aucune. Vraiment je préfère restait ici. »

« D'accord, je veux bien te croire. On va en profitais pour faire connaissance à moins que tu ne préfères restait dans ta chambre pour te reposer. » Me lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Avec grand plaisir. » répondis-je souriant.

**Kurt et Rachel.**

« Blaine ! Oh mon dieu. » S'écria Rachel subitement.

**« Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'arrive souvent de crié comme ça. »** M'écris je en sursaut.

« Il est pas avec nous. »

**« Et alors ? Il te manque déjà. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le gay. »**

« C'est déplacé. Et c'est de ta faute. » S'écria-t-elle nerveusement.

**« Ma faute ? Et en quoi? Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie moi j'en aie rien a ciré. »**

« Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus de lui. Alors il t'a écouté voilà tous. »

**« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je lui ai dit en groupe mais pas en solo. Après c'est son problème si il n'est pas là. Et non le mien. »** Répondis-je sèchement même si je ne pensais pas le moindre mot. Son absence je l'avais remarqué, il me manquait. C'était nouveau pour moi.

« C'est dégeulasse de dire ça. Tu le repousse alors qu'il ne fait qu'être gentil avec toi. »

**« Ça vas arrête un peu. Tu ne le connais même pas. »**

« C'est pas une raison. Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil mais bien sur tu ne le sauras jamais. »

**« C'est vrai, comme c'est touchant et adorable de ta part Rachel, toujours à t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Mais là ce n'est pas le lycée, lui ce n'ait pas un pauvre geek qui s'est perdu ou un abruti de footballeur à sauver de la noyade affective. Mais un gosse plein aux as sans problèmes en vacance payait par papa et maman. » .**

"Croit moi tu te trompes mais largement à son sujet. Et ..." je l'interrompis dans son élan.

**"Tu me gonfle ! "** répondis-je tous en me levant de mon siège pour aller à l'avant du car. C'était surtout pour ne pas en discuter.

**Le téléphone de Rachel sonne.**

"Allo?"

"Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur. Dit l'inconnu au bout du fil d'une voix douce et agréable qu'elle aimer plus que tous.

"Mon dieu. Finn!" S'écria-t-elle d'un ton remplie de joie.

"Bonjour, je t'appel 24 heures trop tard, désolé j'étais en mission."

"Entendre ta voix et le plus important pour moi en ce moment. Comment ça se passe? Tu n'es pas blessait? Tu vas bien ?" demanda t'elle inquiète.

"Doucement, une question a la fois. Tous vas bien je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessé. Et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir je le reconnais, mais j'apprécie je me sens utile. Répondit-il d'un ton calme et rassurant.

"Soit juste prudent. Reviens-moi entier. "Répondit-elle affectueusement.

"D'ailleurs, on devra discuter quand je rentre. "

"De quoi? Y'a un problème? Tu me fais peur là."

"T'inquiète pas. Tous vas bien. "

"Si tu le dit je veux bien te croire. "

"Je dois te laisser, j'essayerai de te rappeler avant de rentrée. Je t'aime Rachel."

"Je t'aime aussi. Soit prudent. » Répondit-elle doucement sans montrer sa tristesse face à cette conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Rachel ne pouvait pas rester sur cet appel de Finn aussi troublant qu'il puisse paraître. Elle le rappela aussitôt.

« Allô ?» répondit-il surpris.

« C'est moi. Je sais que tu es très occupé mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans savoir ce que tu veux me dire.»

« Rachel, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien.»

« Dis-le-moi maintenant.» lança-t-elle avec insistance.

« D'accord, je vais juste rentrer plus tôt que prévu.»

« C'est vrai ? C'est une excellente nouvelle.»

«Oui, sauf que je vais devoir rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances.»

«Quoi ? Mais tu ne pars jamais en pleine année scolaire. Pourquoi, ils changent d'avis ?»

«Oh, c'est pas eux. J'ai demandé à préparer ma rentrée plus tôt.»

«J'arrive pas à comprendre. Normalement tu y vas en été jusqu'à tes 21 ans non ? Et maintenant tu peux y allait en pleine année scolaire.»

«Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je croyais que tu me soutenais dans mon choix.»

«Et je te soutiens toujours mais tu ne peux pas imagine la peur que j'ai à chaque fois que tu es là-bas et que mon téléphone sonne.»

«Je l'imagine très bien, au contraire. Mais tu n'es pas seule, tu as Kurt pour te rassurer.»

«Ne le mêle pas à ça.»

«Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler maintenant, qui plus est au téléphone.»

«Ah ! Et tu pensais qu'en face-à-face ça aurait été différent ? Eh bien non.»

«De toute façon, toi tu vas partir a New York et je ne resterai pas bloqué a lima sous prétexte que tu es terrorisée.»

«Attend ! T'as l'intention de t'engager ? C'est ça ce que tu voulais me dire ?»

«Oui. Après le bac. On me propose un statut d'officier pour devenir professeur remplaçant dans une base militaire de l'Ohio.»

«Et nous ? Notre mariage ? Notre avenir ? Tu penses à tout ça ?»

«Bien sûr que j'y pense et rien ne changera.»

«Si, tout au contraire, je vivrai à new York et toi dans ta fichue base militaire.» Répondit-elle fâchée.

«New York et Rachel. C'est tout ce dont tu peux parler. Et moi tu crois que je vais rester comme un bon petit toutou à la maison à t'attendre sans rien faire. C'est ça que tu veux pour moi ? Désolé Rachel, mais notre amour ne peut pas tout sauver. Réfléchis à ça. Je rentre dans 15 jours.» Répondit-il froidement tout en raccrochant au nez de Rachel.

C'était bien la première fois que Rachel se sentait aussi impuissante. Mais face à la colère de Finn, elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse favorable à sa décision.

**«On est bientôt arrivés !»** S'écria subitement Kurt adossé au siège devant celui de Rachel.

«Mmh quoi oui d'accord.» Répondit-elle un peu perdu.

**«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?»** demanda t'il inquiet.

«Rien.»

**«Je te connais Berry. Quand tu réponds par des mmh hein c'est que t'as appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu ne peux pas me berner.»**

«Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.»

**«Laisse-moi deviner. Ça a un rapport avec l'abruti fini qui te sert de petit copain.»**

«Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Mais oui c'est ça.»

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?»**

«Kurt, s'il te plaît.»

**«D'accord, j'arrête. Vas-y, je t'écoute.»**

«Il va s'engager. On lui propose un poste pour devenir enseignant dans une base militaire en Ohio. Et il me demande de réfléchir.»

**«Réfléchir à quoi au juste ? Tant mieux. Tu seras libre sans bagages à trainer derrière toi à New York. Une nouvelle vie vous attend, Mademoiselle Berry.»**

«Tu comprends rien. Laisse tomber. Je pensais que mon meilleure ami comprendrait, mais non. Tu n'as plus aucuns sentiments pour personne. Ça te perdra à force.»

**«Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments ont à voir avec l'abruti qui te sert de petit ami ?»**

Elle se mit à pleurer. Kurt se rendit compte qu'elle était triste et qu'il avait été trop loin. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sans un mot elle éclata en sanglot. La colère et la haine que ressentait Kurt a l'égard de Finn s'amplifia. S'il y avait bien une chose que Kurt ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Rachel pleurer à cause de lui. Même si lui-même le faisait souvent, il ne le tolérait pas.

«Si seulement je pouvais tout te dire.» dit-elle sanglotant.

**«Mais tu peux.»**

«Pas tant que tu le détesteras.»

**«Ça ne changera pas, Rachel. Tu le sais très bien.»**

«Arrête ça ! Je ne choisirai jamais. Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire un effort ? Pour moi au moins.»

**«Non. Hors de question.»**

«Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami, je n'envisage pas de vivre sans toi ni loin de toi et tu le sais très bien.»

**«Moi non plus. Mais si tu cherches des conseille le concernant tu n'aura pas gain de cause avec moi.»**

«Et auprès de qui si ce n'est pas toi ?»

**«Ton nouvel ami par exemple.»**

«Qui ? Santana c'est tout nouveau.»

**«Pas elle. Lui.**»

«Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Blaine ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?»

«**Oui. Vous me semblez bien proches, alors va t'adresser à lui si mes propos te dérangent.»**

«Non mais je rêve ! Tu es jaloux.»

**«Pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux.»**

«Kurt on est arrivés.» S'écria un passager, coupant subitement la parole à Kurt.

**«Super.»** s'écria-t-il sans prêter attention à Rachel.

Kurt se leva de son siège, se précipita vers l'avant du car et s'empara du micro.

___**Kurt**___

**«Ok tout le monde, on est arrivés. On descend tranquillement** **et dans le calme.»** M'écriai-je.

Tous descendirent dans le plus grand silence, mais assez excités de ce qui les attendait.

**«Y'a tout le monde ? Où est Rachel ?»** M'écriai-je.

**«Rachel !»**

«Je suis là.» Répondit-elle en descendant du bus la dernière.

**«Toujours à te faire désirer. Approche.»**

Elle s'approcha de moi mais son visage définissait une tristesse sans nom. Il était de mon devoir de la faire sourire ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

**«Ferme les yeux.»** Lui demandai-je.

«D'accord.» Répondit-elle en les fermant.

Elle ferma les yeux, et je m'adressai discrètement aux autres :

«**Bien à trois vous criez»JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE» comme on a dit.»**

Je leurs fit signe de compter jusqu'à trois et tous le monde crier en cœur :

_**«JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RACHEL!»**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils pétillaient comme jamais je ne les avait vu briller.

«Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Mais comment tu as fait ? Kurt, c'est incroyable.» Me lança-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et balbutiant.

**«Ça te plaît ? Je voulais Broadway mais c'est lui qui viendra à toi.»**

«Non sérieusement Kurt. Le cirque du soleil. Ici. Pour moi. Comment ?»

**«Tu poses trop de questions Berry. Profite de ton cadeau. Il disparaît à 18h00. Alors vas-y.»**

«Tu es incroyable. Je t'aime tellement.» répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**«Tu vois, t'as eu un orgasme. Vas-y maintenant.» Répondis-je vaguement pour me sortir de là. »**

«D'accord. Mais tu viens hein ?»

**«Oui j'ai juste deux trois trucs à voir avec le chauffeur pour le retour. Je te rejoins.»**

Elle me sourit timidement tout en passant sa main sur mon visage comme pour me rassurer. Je tenais énormément à elle, mais je ne pouvais pas trop m'y attacher car je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, elle me quitterait comme tous les autres.

Elle accourut vers les autres qui étaient déjà vers l'entrée du chapiteau.

Kurt sortit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil qui allait tous changer pour lui ce jour-là.

**« Putain de répondeur ! Hum.. Salut c'est moi je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parlait de moi, mais j'ai besoin d'un crenaux. Rappel moi s'il te plaît.»**

Je m'étais précipite le plus rapidement possible vers Rachel pour vivre la plus grande expérience musical de notre vie.

___**Blaine**___

Julia et moi étions assis au piano et je lui apprenais à jouer. Elle était plutôt douée pour une débutante. Je me sentais bien, et cela ne s'était plus produit depuis plus d'un an.

«Comme ça ?» Me demanda-t-elle hésitante.

«Oui. Parfait. Tu apprends vite. Tu es même très douée.»

«Si on veut. J'ai un très bon professeur. C'est étonnant vu ton âge, je te trouve très mature.»

«Oh! Merci. Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, je sais être un jeune de mon âge aussi. Mais j'ai eu un excellent professeur aussi.» Répondis-je en souriant.

«J'en doute pas. Tu lui diras merci, je sais jouer du piano maintenant. J'en connais une qui aurait été très fière de moi là en ce moment, vu le nombre d'heures quelle a passé à essayer de me l'enseigner.» Répondit-elle tristement.

«Je peux te demander qui ?»

«Ma meilleure amie. Celle grâce à qui j'ai tout ça aujourd'hui. Le Bed and Breakfast, c'était son idée. Enfin, mon rêve, et c'est elle qui l'a réalisé.»

«Elle a l'air de beaucoup te manquer. Vous êtes fâchées ?» Demandais-je curieux.

«Non elle...» commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée en plein élan.

**«On est rentrés !»** s'écria Kurt apparemment pas très réjoui de nous voir ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer si c'était de la jalousie ou de la colère qui apparaissait sur son visage.

«Hey ! Super. Alors comment c'était ? Raconte-moi tout.» S'écria Julia sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase.

**«Un mot : orgasmique !» **Répondit-il surexcité.

«Si Kurt Hummel dit le mot 'orgasmique', c'est que c'était le cas. Dommage, j'ai raté une super sortie alors.» Répondit Julia toujours assise à côté de moi.

**«Haha très drôle. Pas grave on a pris plein de photos pour toi. On les accrochera sur notre tableau des souvenirs.»**

«Je vais vous laisser. Merci Julia, c'était sympa.» Dis-je en me levant.

«Attend ! C'était très instructif, j'ai passé une super après-midi avec toi Blaine. Merci.»

«C'était avec grand plaisir.»

Je m'étais levé pour me diriger vers ma chambre et récupérer ma veste en vue de sortir prendre l'air quand Kurt me barra subitement la route.

**«Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?»**

«Je n'ai fait que respecter ta demande.»

**« Tu es le bienvenu en groupe. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, je te croyais plus sûr de toi.»**

« Tu me testes maintenant ?»

**« Non, enfin c'est juste dommage tu aies raté quelque chose de sympa.»**

« Pour être franc, participer à une sortie en sachant que je serai avec toi sans être prêt de toi ne m'intéresse pas.» répondis-je le plus calmement possible sans lui montrer que cette situation me touchait plus que je ne voulais le faire croire.

Kurt ne répondit pas, mais j'avais pu lire sur son visage un sentiment de gêne non désiré.

« Enfin, l'important c'est que ça ait plus à tout le monde.»

**« Enfait, c'était pour Rachel.»**

« Ha ! Un autre cadeau ? Tu es très attentionné. A-t-elle apprécié ?»

**« Oui. Vu l'énorme bleu que je vais avoir sur le bras c'est sûr. Je ne suis attentionné qu'avec les gens que j'aime et y'en a qu'une seule.»**

« C'est dommage, je suis sûr que tu rendrais n'importe quel homme heureux. Mais bon, tant mieux pour elle. Bon je te laisse, bonne soirée.»

**« Attends, Blaine !»** me dit 'il en m'attrapant par la main.

« Oui ?» Répondis-je, surpris de son geste.

**« Euh, merci d'avoir pris soin de Rachel hier soir.»**

Je souris légèrement, car je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait me dire à ce moment-là. Mais c'était surtout une façon pour lui de se protéger de lui-même, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait.

Le voir désarmé et légèrement perdu le rendait encore plus attachant et me donnait encore plus envie de mieux le connaître. Je répondis aussi simplement que possible sans le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'était déjà.

« Pas de problème.» lui répondis-je tout en lâchant sa main pour me diriger vers la sortie.

**« Je peux te demander où tu vas ?» me demanda-t-il intéressé.**

« En ville. Maintenant que tout le monde est rentré, je pensais sortir à mon tour histoire de visiter les alentours.»

**« Ah, je te conseille le vieux cinéma de quartier, le dernier de cette ville où on diffuse encore des grands classiques de Broadway. J'aime y aller quand je suis de repos, j'y passe toute ma soirée.» **

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un amateur de comédie musicale. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.»

**« Tu en sais suffisamment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Amuse-toi bien.»**

« Tu veux venir avec moi ?» lui demandai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il dirait non, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. A ce moment-là j'eus une pensée pour Spencer.

**« Non.» Me répondit-il aussi vite que possible avant de rejoindre Rachel et les autres au salon.**

J'étais rapidement monté récupérer ma veste et avait discrètement demandait la clé de voiture de location à Samuel, le gars responsable des voitures du B&B. Ayant tous le nécessaire je quittais la maison en direction du parking.

___**Kurt**___

**« Quel abruti !»** me dis-je à voix haute en me rapprochant de Rachel.

« De qui tu parles ?» me demanda-t-elle.

**« Quoi ?»**

« Tu viens de me dire quel abruti. Je te demande de qui tu parles.»

**« Je viens juste de me rappeler un truc, c'est pas grave. Alors ? Tu as déjà tout posté sur Facebook ?».**

« Oui. Tina et Mercedes m'ont déjà posé des tas de questions.»

**« Super. Tu…»** Commençai-je à demander quand je me fis couper la parole.

« Kurt Hummel. Viens ici.» S'écria Julia de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me précipitai le plus rapidement vers elle avant qu'elle se mette encore à hurler. Quand Julia était en colère, mieux valait faire profil bas. Elle était la personne la plus gentille que j'ai pu connaitre dans ma vie, après Carole, mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer très méchante si on l'y poussait légèrement.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Blaine n'était pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu es son animateur. Alors ? Et ne me raconte pas une de tes histoires à dormir debout, je les connais toutes.»

**« Simplement parce que je suis un abruti fini.» **répondis-je le plus sincèrement possible. C'était juste la vérité.

«De quoi tu parles au juste ? Tu es loin d'être un abruti Kurt, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de très intelligent. Tu vaux la peine qu'on t'aime tel que tu es.»

**« Je peux supposer que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?» **répondis-je en lui souriant légèrement.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne le suis que rarement. Juste quand tu ramènes l'autre abruti ici. Je me fais du souci pour toi.»

**« T'inquiète pas, je ne le referai plus. Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.»**

« Tu le sais très bien.»

**« Je sais très bien ce que je fais.»**

« J'en doute légèrement, mais bon c'est pas le sujet. Alors ? »

**« Que ferais-tu si tu te sentais attiré par quelqu'un et que tu savais pertinemment que cela ne ferais qu'empirer les choses ?»**

« Je suivrais mon cœur. Enfin cela dépend de qui ou même de la situation. Par simple curiosité, c'est de Blaine dont tu parles ?»

**« Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner en ville et j'ai dit non. Tout ça parce que je suis orgueilleux.»**

« Pourquoi es-tu encore la ? Vas-y et arrête de te poser des questions, va le rejoindre. Tu en meurs d'envie.»

**« Je peux pas. J'ai eu un comportement déplacé avec lui, alors qu'il s'est occupé de Rachel à ma place. Ce serait trop facile.» Répondis-je attristé.**

« Tu viens de me dire qu'il t'avais proposé de l'accompagner, non ? Donc en langage humain cela veut dire qu'il veut de toi avec lui. Alors, arrête de te punir et vas-y.»

**« Tu crois vraiment que je peux ?»**

« Oui. Allez, vas t'amuser, ça ne peut te faire que du bien.»

**« Merci Ju.»** répondis-je en courant le plus vite possible à la rencontre de Blaine en espérant qu'il soit encore là.

J'aimais discuter avec Julia, elle me comprenait et surtout m'écoutait. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un comme elle à Lima, ma vie serait moi compliquée.

**« Blaine !» **m'écriai-je le plus fort possible pour qu'il m'entende.

**« Anderson. Anderson !»**

« Oh ! Ça va je suis là, pas la peine de hurler.» Me répondit-il subitement sorti de nulle part.

**« J'ai cru que tu étais parti.»**

« Non. J'étais sur le point de monter en voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

**« Euh…j'ai réfléchi, je veux bien t'accompagner pour éviter que tu te perde. Et comme tu es sous ma surveillance, vaut mieux que je t'accompagne.»**

_Mais pourquoi suis-je obligé d'être aussi con. Putain, pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que tu veux juste être avec lui, Kurt. De quoi tu as peur ? _Pensais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce sentiment commençait à m'envahir, cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, le toucher, de lui susurrer des mots doux. Juste de tomber amoureux.

« Je sais encore reconnaître ma droite de ma gauche Kurt.»

**« Quoi ? Ah oui euh …»** Je me raclai la gorge en espérant que rien de débile n'en sorte tout en reprenant mes esprits.

« Doucement, c'est de l'humour, je rigole. J'en serais ravi.» Me répondit-il en me lançant son plus beau sourire.

_Bordel de merde, ce sourire me rendait totalement dingue. _pensais-je secrètement_._

**« Vraiment ? Je …»**

« Laissons ce qu'il s'est passé hier derrière nous. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour et je veux le finir avec toi.» m'interrompit-il

Je n'arrivais plus à me repérer, j'avais été odieux avec lui et malgré tout il voulait quand même de moi.

«Allez hop en voiture. Par contre, c'est toi qui conduit, tu connais la ville mieux que moi.

Kurt souriait à son tour.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes en voiture avec Blaine, on arrivait finalement devant le vieux cinéma de quartier, le film a l'affiche était West Side Story.

On était descendu de la voiture et je fus agréablement surpris par son regard à la vue de l'affiche, ces yeux pétillaient, ce qui illuminait l'ensemble de son visage et me donnait l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

« J'adore ce film. Je devais avoir à peine 6 ans quand ma mère m'a emmené le voir à Broadway pour la première fois. Un jour, je serais Tony sur scène dans n'importe quelle représentation qui me sera proposée.» Lança-t-il tout excité, tel un gamin au matin de Noël.

**« Broadway ?» répondis-je surpris et intrigué.**

« Oui. L'entrée des artistes, New York, un rêve qui me suis depuis ma plus tendre enfance et qui deviendra réalité l'année prochaine.»

Bon sang, non seulement il était hot, avait un talent époustouflant, mais rêvait aussi de New York. Si j'avais été le même qu'il y a deux ans, je me serais dit qu'il était mon âme sœur.

**« Un truc particulier l'année prochaine ?»**

« La NYADA.»

Je restai sans voix quelques secondes.

« Kurt. Reste avec moi, tu te sens bien ?»

**« Oui, je suis juste étonné que tu connaisse. Je te vois plus comme un futur avocat avec un grand appart et de nombreuses conquêtes comme contact.» **

« Ah oui ! Tu serais l'une d'elles alors.» Me répondit-il d'un air enjôleur.

**« Peut-être, à toi de voir.»**

« Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? Pour ta gouverne, il n'y a que ma mère qui soit avocate, moi c'est la musique qui m'intéresse.»

**« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais il faut avouer qu'un mec comme toi accepté a l'NYADA, ça se fait pas tous les jours.»**

« Un mec comme moi ! Et quel genre suis-je donc au juste ?»

**« Je … ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfait, tu es …je …»** et voilà maintenant je me mettais à perdre mes moyens face à lui.

« Attend je vais t'aider, le mot que tu cherches est gosse de riche, n'est-ce pas ?»

**« Parce que c'est pas le cas ? À d'autres.»**

« De un, ce sont mes parents qui sont riches et de deux tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Je te pensais différent, le genre de mec à ne pas juger, mais je me suis trompé. Merci de m'avoir accompagné tu peux y aller si tu veux, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. »

**«D'accord, prouve-le !»**

« Prouver quoi ?»

**« Que tu vaux la peine que je m'intéresse à toi, que tu es différent.»**

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui a commencé, pourquoi devrais-je te prouvé quoi que ce soit ?»

**« Parce que je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. Et tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air mécontent de notre petite escapade en forêt. Et puis tu risques de trop t'attacher et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.»**

« C'est bien me connaître ! Et tu cherches quoi au juste ?»

**« L'entrée pour prendre les places de ciné. Allez viens.»** Répondis-je en lui attrapant la main pour le tirer vers moi.

Cette discussion m'avait finalement permis de voir qu'il était bien plus qu'une passade. Je voulais être avec lui, passer tout mon temps dans ses bras, ressentir la même sensation que cette nuit-là. Malheureusement je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je ne lui apporterais que tristesse et désolation, il ne le méritait pas. Quoi que j'étais loin de m'imaginer la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**PDV DE KURT.**

On était rentrés dans le cinéma et on attendait de pouvoir prendre nos places. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, ce qui nous permit d'échanger un peu sur West Side Story. Je fus littéralement surpris et sous le charme.

« Tu l'as vu combien de fois ? » demandai-je pour entamer la discussion.

« Un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois avec quelqu'un, qui plus est en rendez-vous. » Me répondit-il souriant.

« Qui t'as dit que c'était un rencard ? » répondis-je surpris.

« J'en étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça. Je rigolais, enfin je suis sérieux sur le fait de l'avoir vu plusieurs fois. »

« Haha, c'est vraiment très marrant, tu es un comique toi. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon humour, c'est dommage. D'accord c'est quoi ton film préféré ? » Me demanda-t-il en croisant les bras et en me fixant.

« Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ? Ça fait cliché ! »

« Promis. »

« Moulin Rouge ! » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Come What May est juste parfaite. Si un jour je me marie, je veux le faire sur cette chanson. Pour moi, c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour au monde. Alors ne sois pas gêné, je trouve ça adorable, tu es adorable. »

« Si c'est une blague, je la trouve de mauvais goût, ce n'est pas drôle. Je vais tuer Rachel, elle est incapable de se taire. » Répondis-je légèrement offusqué.

« Non, c'est très sérieux et sache que Rachel ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet que je ne sache déjà. Et puis ça te tuerait de passer une soirée sans te mettre en colère ou bouder ? »

« Je ne boude pas ! Bon d'accord, désolé, donc tu aimes Moulin Rouge ? » Répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise de m'être emporté comme ça.

« Oui. Je le trouve magique ce film, mais West Side Story reste mon classique. »

Je souris et récupérai nos places avant d'aller dans la salle numéro 7, réservée à la rétrospection de vieux films. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment en sa compagnie, car pour une fois c'était Blaine qui me fit vibrer. Ce moment en sa compagnie était magique, Blaine me faisait vibrer.

Arrivé dans la salle, je lui posai la plus singulière des questions et j'eus le droit à la plus improbable des réponses.

« T'as une préférence ? Devant, derrière ou … ? » Il m'interrompit subitement.

« Derrière ! »

« Ok, suis-moi. » lui dis-je en le prenant par la main.

« Pardon, tu parlais de la place ? Je me mets au milieu, en plus je n'ai pas pris mes lunettes. » Me répondit-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Je parle sérieusement et toi tu penses au sexe. Eh bien je ne te croyais pas comme ça, et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis pervers. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! On appelle ça un lapsus, Kurt. »

« Mais oui, je vais te croire. Allez viens. »

Troisième rangée droite, siège numéro 47 et 48. Je me rappellerais ce jour et chaque détail qui suivirent. En clair, je tombais littéralement fou amoureux de Blaine Anderson, celui qui était sur le point de changer ma vie.

**PDV de Blaine.**

Jouer sur les mots était plus que jouissif. Le voir littéralement désemparé me rendait dingue, je le trouvais encore plus touchant et attirant. Je me sentais rempli d'un drôle de sentiment, je voulais passer la vitesse supérieure, et puis j'étais en vacances, le but était de s'amuser. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien de sérieux alors je n'avais rien à perdre.

« En attendant que le film commence, tu veux bien me raconter votre sortie ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à être là. »

« Sujet délicat, je vois. Alors raconte-moi un truc sur toi. Ce que tu veux et je ferais de même. »

«Comment ça ? » me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« C'est une sorte de jeu pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

« D'accord. Tu commences. »

« Combien de mecs tu as eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je curieux.

« Je ne veux pas te choquer. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Je sais pas trop, une dizaine. Et toi ? »

« Un. »

« Arrête ! Je suis sincère et tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? C'est juste que… enfin, tu es… c'est peu. » balbutia-t-il.

« Allez, à toi. »

« Son nom. Enfin comment il s'appelle ? »

« Sebastian. Quelle est ta position favorite ? »

« 69. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'en ai pas. Tout me va, tant que je prends mon pied. »

« Quelle est la chose la plus dingue que tu aies faite sexuellement ? »

« Dans une voiture. Toi ? »

« Un peu partout. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait à plusieurs ? »

« Non. Je trouve ça malsain. »

« Bonne réponse. Pareil. »

« T'as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Oui, mais je me cherchais. » me répondit-il gêné.

Les lumières commencèrent à baisser, le film commençait mais je n'allais pas en rester là.

« On remet ça à plus tard, le film commence. Sauf si tu veux qu'on continue. » Lui demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« De l'action. »

Il resta bouche bée. Alors je l'embrassai subitement en l'attirant de plus en plus vers moi. Il me susurra un mot à l'oreille :

« Monte. »

En moins de deux, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, ma langue dans sa bouche et mes mains sur les côtés du siège.

J'avais cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, le toucher, je ne me reconnaissais plus à ce moment-là.

« Doucement, laisse-moi faire. » me dit-il tendrement.

« Je m'y prends mal ? » répondis-je, m'arrêtant subitement.

« Non, pas du tout. J'aime ça, mais on n'est pas pressés, je suis un adepte des préliminaires. »

« Ça sonne bien à mes oreilles. » répondis-je en posant délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes encore humides.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis les descendit délicatement le long de mon visage et continua à m'embrasser langoureusement. Le film retentissait dans la salle mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui comptait, c'était Kurt, sa bouche, ses mains sur mon corps, je sentais sa verge durcir à travers son jean délavé.

« Si on continue, je te propose un autre endroit. » me lança-t-il subitement.

« Lequel ? »

« Les toilettes. »

« Je…n'ai jamais fait ça à la va-vite. » répondis-je en sentant la chaleur me monter au joues.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ferait ça ici, mais on pourrait être plus à l'aise. Sauf si tu veux regarder le film. »

Je me levai précipitamment et le tirai par le col de sa veste pour l'attirer contre moi en direction des toilettes du cinéma. Je m'étais dit à ce moment-là : _« Ne pense pas Blaine, agis ! »_

**PDV de Kurt.**

Alors là, si on m'avait dit que le timide et réservé Blaine Anderson était aussi entreprenant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Il m'avait attiré vers lui en direction des toilettes, j'étais excité.

Je voulais voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

Il poussa violement la porte des toilettes et me poussa contre le mur. Il me retira ma veste, et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt tout en m'embrassa dans le cou. Il leva mes bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. » me dit-il avec une telle assurance que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille gauche avec une telle douceur que mon souffle s'accéléra tout en prenant du plaisir. Il était doux et délicat, je n'étais pas habitué. D'habitude, mes parties de jambes en l'air ne duraient que 15 minutes maximum. Mais avec lui, je voulais prendre mon temps, sentir chaque geste, chaque caresse, et apprécier ses doux baisers qui me faisaient tourner la tête.

« Tu me rends dingue, Kurt. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se recula pour se mettre juste devant moi. Il retira sa veste et sa chemise en les balançant derrière lui et se retrouva torse nu. Bon sang, son corps était tout simplement sublime, ses muscles scintillaient de sueur, je supposais qu'il était sportif.

« Approche ! » me lança-t-il d'un air des plus sexy.

Je m'approchai sans dire un mot, je voulais tout vivre sans gâcher le moindre geste tendre de sa part.

Il m'attira vers lui, me retira mon t-shirt et le jeta derrière lui. Il fût surpris par ce qu'il aperçut sur mon torse, plus précisément le pectoral de gauche.

« Un tatouage ? C'est joli. Je peux te demander ce que sais ? »

« Bien sûr, une licorne. Pour ne pas oublier que j'ai été magique et exceptionnel un jour. »

« Un jour ? Tu l'es encore, Kurt. Du moins à mes yeux tu l'es. » Me répondit-il en passant délicatement sa main sur mon tatouage, ce qui me fît frissonner.

« Tu frissonnes ! J'aime ça. » Me lança-t-il en m'embrassant un peu partout sur le torse.

Il descendit une main le long de mon dos et une à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Il commença à me caresser délicatement le long de ma verge et je me retenais de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui faire l'amour. Il voulait prendre son temps et moi aussi.

Il retira ses mains pour détacher ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jean, quand je l'arrêtai.

« Attend ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque-là. » Lui dis-je en lui tenant les mains.

« J'en ai envie Kurt. Pas toi ? » Me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de tendresse, la même que celle qu'il avait eu la première fois que je l'avais embrassé.

« Si, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après ou que tu… » Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il me caressa délicatement le visage en me murmurant :

« Tu ne seras jamais un regret. »

Je le plaquais aussitôt contre le mur à mon tour, en l'agrippant par la taille pour le surélever avec la ferme attention de ne pas le laisser m'échapper, il se mit à rire.

« Y'a quelque chose de drôle ? »Lui demandai-je haletant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas être dominé, je me trompe ? »

« Tout à fait ! Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis avec toi, vu ta taille, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Je suis petit mais costaud, ne te fie pas aux apparences. » me lança-t-il en se dégageant de mon emprise pour se retrouver derrière moi. « Trop de blabla Kurt. »

Il me plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, et cette fois je ne fis rien, je voulais le sentir en moi, j'avais chaud, et j'étais de plus en plus excité. Il m'écarta légèrement les jambes, commença à passer sa langue le long de mes omoplates, et ma respiration devint de plus en plus haletante. Je soupirai de plaisir, il savait y faire en préliminaires, j'étais bluffé. Ses mains descendirent délicatement le long de mon torse jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture qu'il s'empressa de retirer.

Puis il passa à mon jean, il le descendit doucement pour le laisser tomber sur mes chevilles. Il me mordilla le cou, en commençant à le sucer aussi doucement que possible mais avec force, j'adorais ça.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda un employé du cinéma juste derrière nous. Nous étions tellement occupés à nos petites affaires que nous n'avions même pas fermé la porte derrière nous.

On se retournait presque gênés, et on ramassait nos affaires le plus vite possible. Je me rhabillai, et regardai en direction de Blaine qui avait viré au rouge tomate, apparemment c'était la première fois pour lui.

« Désolé, nous pensions être seuls. Mais si vous êtes partant ça peut s'arranger. » Répondis-je d'un air enjôleur.

Blaine m'attrapa par la main et me dit : « Allez viens Kurt, on s'en va. Désolé du dérangement, Monsieur. » Répondit-il poliment à l'employé.

Nous étions sortis aussi vite que nous étions rentrés dans le cinéma. Arrivés dehors, nous nous sommes regardés et avons explosé de rire. C'est quelque chose dont on se rappellerait toute notre vie, être pris en flagrant délit en position indécente dans un endroit public, c'était un souvenir mémorable.

« Non, mais attend, tu ne voulais pas voir le film ? » lui demandai-je soudainement.

« Franchement, je t'ai donné l'impression de vouloir le voir ? » répondit-il armé d'un magnifique sourire.

« Je reconnais. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé. »

« T'as faim ? Je meurs de faim moi, je ne continuerai rien sans avoir mangé quelque chose. » Me dit-il en passant sa main sur son estomac.

« Je connais un super resto végétarien pas loin, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Ça sera une première pour moi, mais si tu m'emmènes dans un resto, j'en conclus que c'est un rencard ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un air sûr de lui et incroyablement sexy.

« Si tu veux oui. Disons que c'est un rencard, d'habitude je mange avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, pas l'inverse. »

« Y'a un début à tout, Kurty. »

« Kurty ? C'est en quel honneur ? »

« Ça te plait ? Je trouve que ça te va bien. Et maintenant, on peut dire qu'on a passé une étape non ? »

« Oh, oui. Ça me plait bien. Allez viens on va manger. »

Nous étions montés en voiture pour nous diriger en direction du restaurant Le Végétalien, tenu par un couple de français vraiment très gentils. J'y allais souvent mais c'était la première fois que j'y emmenais quelqu'un.

« Bonsoir Kurt. Oh mais tu nous as ramené quelqu'un ce soir. » Me fit Antoine le gérant qui fumait une cigarette devant le restaurant.

« Bonsoir Anto, comment tu vas ? C'est la pause drogue ! Jessica est à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui, c'est une soirée calme, elle sera contente de te voir, bon appétit. »

« Merci. » répondis-je en attrapant la main de Blaine pour entrer dans le restaurant.

« Anto ? »

« Oui, je l'ai connu à mon arrivée ici, c'est Julia qui me l'a fait découvrir, et comme je venais régulièrement, on a appris à se connaître. Mais tu vas adorer sa femme, elle est géniale. »

Nous avions été installés dans un coin tranquille du restaurant à l'abri des regards une première pour moi, une table pour deux, d'habitude j'étais en solo. Il n'y avait pas à dire je passais la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie.

**PDV de Blaine.**

La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé au restaurant avec quelqu'un, c'était le jour de la St valentin avec Seb. Soirée qui tourna au désastre romantique. Avec Kurt, je me sentais différent, à l'aise, et pour une fois en 6 jours, il était agréable. Quand je raconterais à Wes mes péripéties au cinéma, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles, mais je ne regrettais rien, je souhaitais même aller plus loin. Cette soirée resterait mémorable.

Nous avions commandé nos entrées tout en discutant de tout et de rien, nous attaquions le plat principal, et commencions à apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, je m'étais rendu compte que nous avions énormément de choses en commun.

« Mais tu rigoles, passer l'audition pour la NYADA était horrible, tu ressens du stress et de l'excitation en même temps, et tu dois contrôler les deux pour te concentrer au maximum. Et je ne te parle pas de Carmen Tibideaux, un vrai dragon. »

« Attend, Carmen t'as fait passer ton audition ? Mais elle ne choisit que très peu de personnes c'est dingue, tu as eu une chance incroyable. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une chance, mais elle m'a littéralement tétanisé. Ce plat est succulent. »

« Je t'avais dit que ça valait le détour. Hum, mais dis-moi, tu suis des cours de chant ? » Me demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, y'avait pas à dire il était adorable. Une partie de lui qu'il refusait de laisser paraître, mais moi j'y avais droit.

« Non, je fais partie du Glee club de la Dalton. »

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi. La Dalton ? Tu es as quel poste ? Toi aussi tu te bats avec la meilleure voix du groupe pour obtenir un solo ? »

« Non, pas du tout je suis soliste. Lycée privé pour garçons. Tenue réglementaire, le blazer. »

« Tu m'as l'air d'en être fier. T'as bien de la chance, Rachel et moi, on se bat pour obtenir un solo. Amis dans la vie mais ennemis au Glee Club. »

« Vous êtes dans le même lycée, c'est génial ça. Ça a l'air comique de vous voir en action. »

« Un lycée de garçons et tu me dis que tu n'as eu qu'un mec ! Coquin. »

« C'est un lycée qui prône la tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement, que tu sois gay ou pas. Et j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais eu qu'une aventure aussi sérieuse qu'elle ait pu être. » Lui répondis-je fièrement.

Subitement le téléphone de Kurt se mit à sonner, il le sortit de sa poche pour voir qui l'appelait, et d'un coup, son visage se décomposa.

« Y'a un souci ? C'est Rachel ? » Demandai-je inquiet et curieux à la fois. Je voulais que rien ne gâche cette fabuleuse soirée, du moins je le voulais sincèrement. Mais je sentais que cet appel allait changer la donne.

« Non, tout vas bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Nous avions commandé une part de gâteau que nous avions partagé à deux. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Nous avions continué de partager des petites anecdotes de nos vies respectives et de nos Glee club respectifs, j'étais littéralement subjugué.

**PDV de Kurt.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il faisait lui aussi partie d'une chorale et son lycée avait l'air d'être le paradis pour les gays.

Je le trouvais vraiment génial, ses yeux pétillaient quand il parlait de ses amis, Wes et David, et de son école. Si seulement ce foutu téléphone n'était pas venu tout gâcher.

J'avais reçu un texto d'Eddy qui disait : **4721 !**

C'était un nom de code pour nos rendez-vous secrets dans une chambre d'hôtel, toujours le même, mais la chambre changeait régulièrement, question de sécurité qu'il disait.

Je me retrouvais face à un choix cornélien : rester avec Blaine ou répondre à mon addiction. J'avais oublié que je l'avais sollicité cet après-midi, c'était fou comme être avec Blaine me faisait tout oublier, ou presque.

« Je vais payer l'addition, tu m'attends à l'entrée. » lui dis-je encore troublé du message.

« D'accord, mais je veux partager avec toi. »

«C'est hors de question, je t'invite, en remerciement de cette magnifique soirée. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« C'est fini ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air déçu.

« J'ai un truc à faire, je te dépose au Bed et je repars. Mais on aura d'autres occasions comme celle-là avant que tu repartes si tu en as encore envie bien sûr. »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en attendant que je régle l'addition.

Jessica était à la caisse.

« Alors comment c'était ? » me demanda-t-elle souriante.

« Succulent comme toujours. »

« Je parlais de ton rencard. Il est mignon. »

« Ah, lui, oui c'est un mec en vacances au Bed de Julia, il est sympa. Je l'aime bien, et tu sais bien comme c'est rare de ma part. »

« Ne le laisse pas filer alors. Profite de chaque instant même si c'est de courte durée et vous venez quand vous voulais. »

« Merci Jess. A plus. »

Blaine s'était assis sur le capot de la voiture et regardait les étoiles, son visage semblait ébloui par ce qu'il regardait.

« On y va ? »

« Heu, oui. » me répondit-il en descendant du capot pour atteindre le côté passager et s'y installer.

Je fis de même du côté conducteur. Je le regardai rapidement en lui souriant.

« T'as bien mangé ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oh ! Oui, cela devait faire bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dégusté un aussi succulent plat, surtout que je n'avais jamais mangé végétarien. »

« J'en suis ravi. On reviendra si tu veux avant que tu partes. »

« Un autre rencard à l'horizon ? Tu es très entreprenant Kurty. »

« J'aime avoir le contrôle de ma vie. » répondis-je en démarrant la voiture.

Sur la route, nous avions continué à discuter et à nous remémorer notre aventure aux toilettes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'allais faire par la suite, continuer cette histoire, arrêter, ou simplement me comporter comme avec tous les autres ? J'étais perdu, mais dans moins d'une demi-heure j'aurais tout oublié.

Nous étions finalement arrivés au Bed quand il descendit de la voiture. il fit le tour pour se retrouver à la fenêtre de mon côté. Je l'ouvris :

« Merci, pour cette fabuleuse soirée Kurt. »

« Merci à toi. Bonne nuit. »

Il avait subitement l'air d'hésiter à me dire quelque chose, il se retourna pour aller en direction du Bed, quand il fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de la voiture.

« Reste avec moi, Kurt. Passe la nuit avec moi. Je sais que tu as prévu autre chose, je ne suis pas stupide, et quel que soit ce message ou cet appel, a-t-il plus d'importance que nous deux ? De ce qui s'est produit ce soir ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais surtout quoi faire.

Rester avec Blaine ou retrouver Eddy ?


End file.
